Family bonding, or am I just Jealous?
by krimmy2
Summary: Chifuyu gets Ichika to herself during summer vacation, things get serious between the two siblings eventually forcing Ichika to make a decision between Chifuyu's love or his beliefs. (Not an update! Chapter 4 edit-re-post)
1. Chapter 1

**So I have been typing nonstop for the past few days and then ****I checked my calendar and realized it's test week so there is going to less up loads this month. A** fan of mines reminded me that I have a lemon with Ichika and Chifuyu. I wrote this like… a long time ago, before I even join fanfiction so obviously this isn't my best work, and like in several hours to say the least. 

**B****ut in a way this is probably my favorite work because without this I would have never join fanfiction, polished this up for you guys so be happy.**

**Okay before you start reading, please do me a favor and imagine this as the setting. Story takes place during the first OVA of season 1, on the summer vacation episode, but let's just say that the summer festival thing happened first and then all the girls went to Ichika's house… now that you have done that here you go… oh and I took originality of this so characters are oc.**

**...**

It late at night and Ichika just finish cleaning the plates.

"Well I guess I will be leaving now" Houki said with a sad tone as she put on her shoes.

"See you later Ichika-san" Cecilia waved off to Ichika as she left off into the night.

Charl, Laura, and Rin signed as they also left Ichika's house disappointingly.

"Ichika, is it okay if I come over some other time?" Charl asked Ichika with puppy eyes, which made him blush a little. "Yeah come over anytime!" he smiled at her. Charl smiled back and left.

"Ichika you are a terrible wife, cheating on me with that girl." Laura gave him a glare.

"Hey didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Ichika retorted back, but stopped when Laura pulled out her butterfly knife and began playing with it in swift movements.

"Gosh Ichika you still don't have any backbone." Rin went over to him and gave him a pat in the back.

"See you later"

The last Ichika's "Girlfriends" left as he stood next to the door watching them disperse.

Sign* Ichika let out a deep breath and slugged over his back, as if he was carrying a mass amount of weight. "That was tiring."

Ichika stepped back into the house and looked around. He went over to the living room and fell down on the couch, almost instantly falling asleep. He looked down on the fine green fabric and reminisced the past 24 hours.

"… damn it I should have just kissed her!" Ichika shouted out in a tired rage then smashed his head into the cushion. He was angry at himself for letting the prefect opportunity to kiss Houki slip his hands.

"Fireworks! Really?" he yelled at himself and then slapped his face several time. "Such an idiot." He repeatedly scolded himself.

He flipped himself upwards so now instead of lying on his stomach, his back is resting on the couch and he's staring at the ceiling lights, he block the shining lights with his forearm and closed his eyes, inhaling the warm house air.

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, he isn't dense at all, he's just not a good decision maker and hates hurting people. That's why he was never able to make the girls stop chasing him, and kept building a harem.

"…" Ichika could only find one reasonable way to end everything, and that was to choose a girl. He searched into his mind.

Houki, the Tsundere childhood friend that he had always had affections towards, made his heart pound every time he thinks about her, though she would make him feel bad with her excessive and unneeded violence, she is still nice and compassionate. He especially wanted to be there for her, knowing she is alone in the world, and he was her prince in shining armor.

Rin, the second childhood friend, he has always found her to be cute and very lively, thought he only view her as a sister type girl, she has recently become more attractive, and he remembers the promise he made to her early on about a certain lifelong relationship ever so clearly, but just wants to deny it. He never realized it but, every time he went over to her parents they would treat him like their son…

Cecilia, the foreign beauty that appeared out of nowhere, at first he disliked her, hating her attitude and trying to spend as little time with her as he could. But he soon realized it's not her fault, she was born like this, raised like this. And after hearing her life story, and loss of her parents, he related her. He too knows the feeling of being parentless and wanting to do something more. But unlike her, she actually succeeded on independence and with no help, and before he realized it started to grow closer to her.

Charl, she has always been the nicest one out of all of them, her angelic smile would brighten his day, and at the same time scare him to death when angered. Ichika would have no problem choosing her, but felt a strong guilt knowing she deserves a better person than him. She's near perfect, and he was willing to admit it, and that's why it's so hard to choose her, fearing he would blow the relationship.

And then there is Laura, she honestly scares the crap out of him. Ichika blushed a little and then touched his lips, he remembers her, their, kissing incident ever so clearly. He didn't mind her, a little part of her personality reminded him of Chifuyu and made him feel warm inside. And like the rest of the girls, especially to Laura he wanted to prove to them that he isn't weak, to become stronger for them…

"?" Ichika jolt back up when he realized the pattern. "All of them…" Ichika felt his heart sink a little as a hollow point expands inside his guts making him feel even guiltier. "They all have family problems just like me. Is that why I have been attracted to them?" he asked himself.

RING*RING*RING*

The tired Ichika pushed himself of the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. "Owwww…"

RING*RING*RING*

"Okay stop ringing already" he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Orimura resident."

"…"

"Huh?"

"…"

"A-ah, just wait there, I will get there as fast as I can!"

Ichika's tired mind woke up and sprang to action, sending messages to his nerves activating his muscles. He shut the lights in a hurry, grabbed the keys, put on his jacket, and locked the door before running out of the house.

…..

"…" Chifuyu looked at Yamada with hazy eyes, and then turned to the bartender, "Another!" she yelled out in a Viking tone. A glass of beer plops onto the table some bubbles and drops of the liquid splat down on the bench as she hungry grabs it and starts drinking thirstily, letting some of the beer fall down onto her cloths.

"A-ah, Miss Orimura, I think you have enough." Yamada pleaded her to stop drinking.

But Chifuyu wouldn't, this was probably her tenth glass. "It's all that stupid Ichika's fault; he never comes out and drinks with me." She said in a depressed tone.

"That's because he's not old enough."

"Who asked you, wise mouth" Chifuyu gave Yamada a glare, causing Yamada to get sacred and make a baby face.

"Pufffffff! Ahahahahaha! You're so gullible you know that!" Chifuyu said enthusiastically then leaned onto Yamada. "Have I ever told you that Ichika has a twin sister, named Madoka?" Chifuyu asked Yamada with a hazy expression.

"… Miss Orimura, I think you're drunk."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Chifuyu put a finger to Yamada's lips in a sensual manner. "Go along with the act, he's almost here."

"What are you talking about?" Yamada asked ponderously.

… PAM* everyone inside the bar, mostly just he bartender, Yamada, Chifuyu, and a customer at the end of the room smoking a cigarette turned to face the front door, Ichika has arrived.

"Yamada-sensei!" He dashed over to her, and paused when he saw the state his sister was in.

"Awwwwww, hey Ichika you come to have a drink with your Nee-san?" Chifuyu said playfully.

Ichika slapped his face. "Gosh Chifuyu-nee I told you to go light on the beers."

"Awe, Look at him, isn't he just the cutest thing?" Chifuyu got up out of the seat and pinched Ichika's fluster cheeks, "Ichika you're sweaty, oh no, don't tell me you did that inside my house!" she blushed a little.

Ichika and Yamada didn't know what she meant, until she started making sound effects. "You must have been like bam, bam, bam, bam, and the girls must have been like ah, ah, ah, ah, how could you Ichika, no! My brother has been dirtied!"

Ichika started to blush, and deny like crazy. Yamada turned to Ichika and opened her mouth up and down like a goldfish, not believing what she has just heard.

"Come on now Chifuyu-nee lets go." Ichika paid the bartender with his own money then grabbed Chifuyu by the arm and rushed her out of there before she could make a bigger fool out of herself.

"Oh, Ichika why are you so demanding, I am your sister for heaven's sake." She joked.

Yamada, turned to the bartender and tried to forget that ever just happened, she took a sip of her beer and set it down. "She really needs to go light with her alcohol, right?" Yamada joked with the bartender.

"…Yeah the alcohol." He said tediously.

…

Chifuyu has never been good at showing neither her emotions nor affections to her brother, she has too much pride and honor to do that. Tough love is what she likes to call it. But today after seeing him all happy and carefree with his "girlfriends" at their house, she began to feel bad, as if she's being left out or replaced in his life.

Early today when she, left Ichika alone in the house telling him it was because of teacher work, that was actually a lie. She really just wanted to stay home and play with him, have some family bonding, because moments like that for them were so rare.

She remembers it so clear, that morning she got up early to buy some movies for them to watch, Ichika has always been a fan of anime since he was a little kid, and Chifuyu remembers enjoying watching them with him.

As soon as she got back to the resident, she knew something was strange there is too much commotion her heart began to race when she realized that it was those annoying brats that always hang around with him. Chifuyu really wanted to just sit back and talk to him, but they ruined it…

She left him and the girl along to play with each other, and for the rest of the day regretted it.

Chifuyu wondered the streets, mostly to check out the city, it's been so long since she was able to walk through the roads and just let herself, mind and heart just be free and clear from any thoughts.

She visited the new café that opened nearby and sat there for a while. She order the chocolate Carmel latte, letting the scent of the sweet drink fill her noise with a present aroma. The light breeze passing by and she absorbed her surrounding, taking deep breath letting the fresh air come in and fill her lungs.

The waitress came over gave her some bread, which she took and dipped into the latte, letting the bread soak up in the drink before taking a bite out of it. The flavors melt inside her mouth, she closed her eyes enjoying its great soft taste.

"No wonder Ichika does this."

She remembered Ichika did this often when he was in middle school. She has never been a fan of soggy bread but now that she tried it, it's actually quite pleasant. And a bit of her was unhappy knowing Ichika wasn't there to nag about it, telling her he was right.

"…" Chifuyu finished the rest of the drink and continued on with her stroll. Walking through the country side she began to think what Ichika was doing at that very moment, getting aggravated knowing that he's having the time of his life while she's bored, "Oh my!"

Vivid images of indecent acts ran across her head "could he be doing that with them?" Chifuyu began to blush a little and then shook her head and proceeded along, "no, no, my Ichika isn't like that."

She took a trip to the local theater and watched the newest movie that came out. She got a ticket to _Transformer_, Chifuyu hasn't watch it thinking it (the movie) was a little old for her taste, coming out in the late 2000s, making it several years older than her. But Ichika liked it so she might as well give it a try.

It was give a re-run and converted to 3-D, which she hated with a passion because it would always mess up her eye sight, but Ichika did pester her to take him, unfortunately the only free day she had was today and he's to occupied to do anything with her, so she felt an iota of guilt not taking him. Sigh* she took a seat, "man why I am I getting so worked up over something so little?"

"Hey move over!"

"Stop hogging him all to yourself."

"Calm down… I get his lap."

"No fair!"

… I realized those voices. I took my eyes off the blank screen that was still getting ready and looked down.

In the front, all of the girls were bunching up on Ichika, and suffocating him, I have the sudden urge to do something but didn't… instead I felt a sort of hollow feeling, jealousy. My heart began to feel gloomy, I wanted to get out of there but I couldn't let him see me, so I slid down my seat a little as if the front chair would cover me from sight.

… Throughout the movie he and the girls seemed to have the time of their lives, I tried my best to stay focused on the screen but it took all the energy in me not to get up and interfere with their fun.

After the movie I was the last one to get out, it was getting late and I felt needy for a drink, as I walked to my favorite place "'Bar Crescendo" I sat there and ordered a beer. I and began to look back at our (Ichika and mine's) relationship.

I have never been such a loving sister directly to him, but more indirectly to him. I controlled most of his childhood molding him to become the perfect man, and yet I am not benefiting from it.

"Ichika…" he might not seem like it, but he's the most dependable person I know, he doesn't complain, all the orders I give to him he will do without hesitation, and he, he, looks up to me…

I feel bad just thinking about it, ever since mom, dad, and Madoka disappeared he was left with nothing but me, and all I did was reject him or am too caught up in my own things to even interactions with him.

I guess in a way, because of me he grew up a little too fast. I only wish that I can tell him the way I feel without having and urge of being embarrassed… or hit him.

"Ahhhh! No use" I sigh, hum, might as well call Maya and see if she wants to hang out…

The more I think about it the more I ask what kind of sister am I, sure I saved him from the those people back then, but does that really make up for the other year that I was never there for him?

I wish that I can just tell him my act of being mean is a fake and that I really do care for him

… I can fake it…

(Ichika and Chifuyu returns home)

Ichika opens the door and carries Chifuyu inside on his back. She pretended to be too dizzy to the point where she couldn't walk, so Ichika being the nice brother picks her up. Chifuyu started to blush like crazy when he did this, good thing she was acting drunk because Ichika didn't notice it.

Ichika put Chifuyu down on the couch and looked at her, she blushed like crazy. "Chifuyu-nee I will get you some chocolate." He walked into the kitchen.

Chifuyu's heart began to pound wildly. (What the heck am I doing?) She thought to herself, Chifuyu's body is all warm and fuzz from the piggy back ride, she never knew how fit her brother was until he lifted her up effortlessly and not to mention walking five miles back here.

"…" Ichika held the Chocolate to her face.

"Here you go, it helps calm down the drowsiness."

Well since I am "drunk" I might as well do this. "Hey Ichika, come over here." I say in a girly voice, and then patted the cushion next to me. Ichika gave me a weird stare and backed up a little.

"Come here boy." Demonic voice, he scurried next to me and sat down, that's what I thought…

"Ichika? Nee-san want's to ask you a favor." I say in a drunken manner.

"Y-yes Chifuyu-nee?"

I wrap my hand around his shoulder, "feed me."

"W-W-WHAT?"

Umm, I don't know how to react to that, think Chifuyu think! In this kind of situation what do...Ah do what Tabane does and cry. I pretended to snob. "Ichika, you're so mean!"

Ichika made the most horrified face, and grabbed the chocolate, "O-open up Chifuyu-nee, say ah."

Hehehehe, idiot "Ah" I open my mouth and he puts the piece of chocolate in, Ummmmmm! This is just… scandalous; I laugh a little inside my head, and then put my face onto his chest like a cat…

WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST DO?

Ichika stiffened up, "o-okay, here's another piece." His shaky hand with the piece of chocolate comes towards my mouth.

"Um… ah"

He puts the piece in, and pulls back right when the tips of his thumb touched my tongue… the taste of chocolate and his skin started to stir up my mind.

"Again" I whisper into his ear playfully.

I don't know why I am doing this, it-it-it, just feels so good play with him.

Ichika's cheeks began to blush, as he takes another piece and puts it to my mouth. I take the piece and ate it delightfully, the sweetness melts and spreads through my tastes buds.

Hum what else can I do to poke fun of him? Oh I got it… "Ichika give me the piece of chocolate." Ichika hesitantly does, and then I hear him sigh in relief, that really made me feel sad.

"Is it that bad, feeding me Ichika?" I ask him for real.

"O-of course not, I love to feed you Chifuyu-nee, it reminds me of…"

Hum? What the heck does this remind him of, does he do this with those other girls too? I started to get angry.

"Remind you of what?"

"Nothing." Ichika tries to deflect it.

"Do you do this with those girls too? Come on tell me." I asked him partially because it's making me jealous but mostly because I wanted to know which girl he did this with, because then I would know who he likes more, come on I mean sister do like getting to know who their brother likes.

"It's really nothing."

I sneak up to him like some kind of cat woman and push him down, "Tell me Ichika." I said it in a demanding voice.

"It-it-it reminds me back when I was little, w-we did this often, it's kind of nice." He said shyly then gave me a little smile. My heart began to race, he really does remember everything doesn't he?  
"Chifuyu-nee, can you get off of me? You're sort of crushing…them."

I look down and saw what I was on, and began to blush when I realized my leg was in between his…thing.

I backed off, and Ichika got back up to a sitting position. I looked at him while he blushed uncontrollably. "I am going to sleep now Chifuyu-nee." He got up and was about to walk away, but for some reason I just couldn't stand him leaving me, so a grabbed his sleeve.

"…" he turned around and looks at me.

"Can you just sit her for a minute I really want to just talk to you?" I looked at him with the most innocent look I can muster.

"O-okay." He sits back down.

I feel a burning sensation inside my body when he did so. I leaned up to him and grabbed the chocolates. "Ichika, am I a good sister?" I asked him honestly.

"You are the greatest sister a guy like me can have." He said instantly. I look up at him, my cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"What makes you say that?"

"…" He takes a second to think, "Well first off, even when you are strict and act like a teacher at school, I know that you concern for me. We have this house and are living this great life because you worked so hard to make money to support us. You took care of me all by yourself when mom and dad died…" he looked down at me and gave me a smile.

My heart began to flutter, beyond control.

"Nee-san you can be so much more, but I am the one that's holding you back."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him shocked by what he said.

"Look you are so strong, the strongest woman under the heavens they say, and me I am just your little brother that you have to take care of because it's some kind of burdened responsibility given too you. You are the best sister ever, but I really think that you need to look out for yourself some times and not just me, okay. I mean... today you were at the theater..."

"..." Oh shit he saw me, my heart began to race faster than a running horse.

"I saw you looking at us and well I felt kind of bad that we were there bothering you the entire movie, though it's a surprise you would even choose that movie." He gives off a plain chuckle, then faces me with a serious face.

"Nee-san,I am here because of you, and I can't do anything to thank you besides some house hold chores and food… I… I am the person I am now because of you and I am thankful for that so please don't worry about me so much, and do what you want live your life, I am grown up now, you don't have to look after me forever."

… I … don't know what to say, that was probably the most bonding we had in like years and it's all praising for me, I feel like a bitch, the whole reason I did this was to thank him, but it ended up doing the complete opposite. Every word he spoke plucked a string in my heart and I still didn't know how to confront him, and tell him my feelings.

"… Ichika close your eyes and say ah."

"Huh?" he gives me a weird face.

"I want to feed you some chocolate." I take a piece out to show him.

"hehehehe… I like drunk Chifuyu-nee." He closes his mouth and opens his mouth. I take the piece of chocolate and feed it to him, at least I get to do something those girls can't.

"Ummmm, It tastes great." He gives me a smile.

"Okay here's another piece then." I say happily as I feed him again, but this time I wanted more than just feeding him I wanted to pamper him, and tell him he's my world.

"…" I took my hands off from his mouth and put it up to his face, petting it. He pulled his head back and turned red, "nee-san?"

"You're the best brother, I could ever ask for." I feel a weight get lifted form my conscience.

Ichika stopped chewing and his eyes widened,

"Ichika are you alright?"

"You really are drunk aren't you?"

…oh shoot I was so caught up in the moment that I totally forgot about my little act.

Sniff*sniff* huh? I look at him, and he began to cry. "Ichika…"

"It's just I really means a lot, to hear that from you nee-san, even if you're drunk."

At that moment I lost it, his little dense personality has finally caught up to me, and I really just wanted to do something just for him. "Ichika… close your eyes again and say ah." he did what I told him. I took the last piece of chocolate and placed it between my lips and moved towards him.

"ummm…?" my lips touched him, and they instantly became very cold. I opened my eyes and saw his shocked expression. I feel his hand touch my shoulders and he pushed me away. "CHIFUYU-NEE!" he had a dumbfound face, and then fell onto the ground in astonishment.

"…" I got down onto the floor, and sensually crawled down to him. He rapidly backed up scooting himself into the wall, THUD* his back hit the wall, and a picture fell down on him. He grabbed it and put it up in front of him like it was some kind of shield.

"Chifuyu-nee, stop it, you're drunk." He yells at me, and I feel a rush of excitement spread throughout my body, I love it when he's submissive.

I slowly wrapped my fingers around the picture and threw it across the floor. "… nee-san?" he squealed in fear.

I grabbed his head and forced my lips on his. He tried his best to not kiss me back, scrunching his lips, but I wouldn't let him do that.

He took his hands and tried to pull me off again, but he was losing his energy fast. So I pulled back, he has a dazzled expression. I took my hand and pinched his noise, his face turned red because he refused to open his mouth, but after several seconds he did and I slid my tongue into him.

His tongue drew back, but I used mines to pull it closer, I took his tongue and pulled it into my mouth sucking it, the sensation spread throughout my body, making my carnal womanhood become wet.

Eventually I need to breathe so I pulled back, a trace of saliva fell down from his mouth and l licked it off his face. I saw his arm twitch and start to regain strength so I got up and dragged him to the living room table.

I took off my shirt slowly and made him watch, his blank expression made me even hornier, I took the shirt and wrapped it around his hand, then tied them to the table leg. And then I began to kiss him again, his body his mind must have completely melted because he could not perform any movements.

"Ichika…" I pulled his face close to mines, and looked him right in the eye.

"I love you, so that's why I have to rape you."

After I said that his eyes widened and he sprang back to his defenseless self.

"Chifuyu-nee…" he whimpered.

I stood up so he could see my body fully, and then slowly began to take off my skirt. I pulled down the zipper that held it in place and let it fell swiftly to the ground, I took a step and out of the ring it made and walked closer to him, just in my underwear.

"Look Ichika you made me like this." My mind couldn't process what is right and wrong anymore, all I knew was that I was in heat, I wanted him, and that is all that mattered, even if he doesn't see me like a lover, I will make him want me.

"Chifuyu-nee, what are you do…"

I pushed me hips into his head, sandwiching his head between my thighs. "This is called a pussy, Ichika." His eyes circled in dizziness and then they shot a look at me. "Lick it." I commanded him. He tried to move his head another direction but I grabbed his hair and pulled his head to face my wet womanhood.

"Any more resistance and I will force my vagina down your mouth." and that was a promise not a threat.

Ichika's trembled in fear when I said that and complied.

"Ahhhhh" I let out a moan, when I felt a little soft sensation explode inside me, he began to lick it, making me feel hotter, as the rhythm of his tongue slid up and down my clit. "Faster!" I yelled at him, and pushed my pussy deeper into his mouth. He began to lick me as fast as he can, causing ripples of pleasure to stir my insides.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He bit into my clitoris and I instantly came, my womanly juices sprayed all over my panties and stockings preventing it to hit his face. Taking a step backwards, I tried to stay standing but my legs want to give out instantly. They wobble and I had to catch myself on a chair, my juices dripped down my thighs wildly.

"Chifuyu-nee!" he said worryingly.

I took deep breaths, this is my first time and it's making my body shake crazily, I tried not to pass out then and there.

"Heheheh" I chuckle, "Ichika you are a naughty boy, where did you learn that?"

"?" he gave me a dazed expression.

I ripped my stockings off in an erotic manner and threw it on his face.

He thrashed his head reckless trying to get it off.

"Chifuyu-nee I am your brother we shouldn't be doing this!" she yelled, "Your drunk! You don't want to do this with me!"

A part of me felt dejected because he's still fighting back, but I won't give up.

"Hum?" I slowly pulled my underwear down to show him my convulsing pussy. He instantly closed his eyes, trying not to look at me.

"You're so cute when you act all innocent." I get down onto the floor and crawled over to him, I had to because if I didn't I would have fallen down. I leaned up to him, and pressed my breast against his chest, his eyes widened open to the sensation.

"Chi…" I held out my dripping panties and showed it to him, then shoved it in his mouth. "muguhhgh" he yelled, I leaned down to his lower body.

"Ichika, it seems you're getting excited too." I swirled my finger around his manhood, then pulled up is pants, I reached my hand down into his boxer then grabbing the hunk of meat. He let out a sensual moan, through his pantie closed mouth.

"You like it when I do that don't you?"

I unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants and boxers. His penis sprang out like a wild beast and hit me in the face. "Ah, look at how big this is, it must be well over seven inches." I couldn't stop myself from blushing. I turned to him and slowly undid my bra, I hear it snap.

I gradually let it slid down my shoulder, and then took them off revealing my breast to him. He dropped his jaw, and the panties fell out.

"Oh that won't do any good." I leaned up to him, my pussy rubbed against his hard cock. He let out a moan, "Chifuyu-nee we can still stop this." He pleaded me.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I felt an ache inside my heart, and then my throat began to clog, "I-I-I did this for you." I began to cry a little, I couldn't keep my emotions in anymore, I had to tell him the truth, and partially because I wanted to guilt trip him.

"…" Ichika made a worried face, "Chifuyu-nee please don't cry." But that just made it worse, the tears wouldn't stop flowing out even if I wanted them to.

Suddenly I felt a warm pleasuring sensation in my chest, "UMMMMMM!" I looked down and Ichika was sucking on my nipple. He then turns and looks at me "I love Chifuyu-nee, I will do whatever you want just don't cry okay."

I gave him a little chuckle, as he began to suckle my breast, I kept letting off soft little moans as he attacked it hungry biting it, I moved myself in for a better position and he alternated his head to the right then left breast repeating.

I started to blush even more, the heat from my body began to rise substantially, "…" my pussy felt something hard touching it, Ichika's erect cock was touching it directly, and my pussy began to drip again.

I began to move my pelvis up and down, "AHHHHHHH!" I moaned out when Ichika bit down on my right nipple sending waves of delight throughout my body. I felt my orgasm come close and then squirted all over his cock.

I started to breath heavily, my legs have jellified, and I couldn't move my hips anymore. My upper body landed on Ichika, I could hear every breath he took, every beat his heart made. I feel the fabric covering his body. "…" My hand traced up to his caller, and I began to rip it off.

"It's my turn to pleasure you now." His weak little head gave me a nod.

I let my body drip down to his cock, my face became red when I met at it at eye level. I grasped his cock and began to stroke it, Ichika let out a little moan, the skin moved up and down in a weird way as I played with it.

"I don't think I can take it anymore." Ichika whimpered.

I squeezed the bottom of his shaft, a little bit of pre cum came out, "I am not going to let you cum until I say so." I say forcefully.

I bent my head down and kissed the top of his cock, it tastes like rich salt. My tongue went under his foreskin and I flipped it, exposing his throbbing pink head. "So what should I do Ichika, lick it, or suck it" I asked his teasingly.

"Anything you want" he grunted.

"Okay I will bite it."

Hearing my words Ichika jolted upwards and tried to get himself free and out of my knot. I bent down and gave his shaft a little bite. More pre cum came out into my mouth, I bet down lower and placed his cock between my breast.

"I hear guys like this?"

My blushing face caused heat to flow into my chest making them warm. I began to rub his cock, and sucking it at the same time.

"UMMMMMM!" Ichika moaned out, if feel his cock tighten but nothing releases. "Hehehehehe, okay Ichika, lets both feel good." I scooted up to him, the tip of my pussy touched his cock. "You want to see what the inside of a vaginal looks like?" I provoked him.

He looked at me in awe, I bent my hips so that my womanhood would be right in front of his eyes, I took my fingers and spread my pedals wide open. Ichika's head leaned down and licked it, my legs became shaky and I lost my position.

"…" I got myself on top of Ichika again, I looked at him straight in the eyes, I knew what was coming next, my heart wouldn't stop pounding, but I wanted it. My body begins to shake uncontrollably, I positioned my pussy right on top of Ichika's man hood.

I kissed Ichika, and he kissed me back, our tongues danced around playing with each other, and then I plunged myself down on his shaft.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I moan out loud, I feel an incredibly painful sensation pierce it. Tears began to form in my eyes, my pussy feels like it is on fire. Beads of sweat ran down my back because of the intense heat my body was producing as Ichika bites my lip. Ichika's hip pushed upwards and I feel his warm seed explode into me. I came instantly, I could feel our bodily fluids mix inside me, ravaging my insides.

My body fell limp onto his, our skin rubbing on each other I feel his heat bring warmth to mines. And then a pair of hands pulls me closer, embracing me. "Huh?" I look up at him in surprise.

"I got good at untying knots"

I gave off a little laugh. Ichika cupped my chin and pulled my gaze to him, "let's do it again"

"WHAT!" I say in shock, he leaned his head down kissing me hard, taking what's left of my sanity in that kiss. I feel something moving, and my walls began to tighten. Ichika began to move his hips faster, and all I could do was feel his pleasure.

"s-s-stop…" I told him, but he continued to thrust upwards penetrating my pussy again and again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I moan over and over again, the pleasure going into my brain cause me to black out as my growing orgasms sprang across my body. "C-can't, t-take it a-anymore." I tried to say as my mind melt. Ichika grabbed my ass and lifted me in a straight forward position causing the pleasure to be even more gratifying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my pussy began to cum again, Ichika saw what was about to happen and pinched my clitoris, my mind completely blanked out as waves of desire ran across my pussy and all through my body. Ichika grunted and released his cum inside me again.

I started to giggle uncontrollably, Ichika has turned my mind into a pile of mush, the pleasure of his cock still ran through my body causing my body to shake wildly.

Ichika pushed me down onto the ground. "I-c-h-i-k-a?" I say hopelessly, "I can't do, take, it anymore." I manage to say.

Ichika didn't care, he flipped me around and pulled my butt close to his manhood. "N-no" I whimper out loud, any more and I will completely lose it.

SLAM*

My limp body shook uncontrollably, he thrusted his cock all the way in me in one go, the sensation caused me to cum all over the floor. He began to pound me harder, I could hear a sloshing noise where our genitals met. His hand moved up to my sweating back an undid my hair, he pulled it like a leash making me lubricate even more.

Ichika moaned and released his sperm inside. Plop* my body fell onto the ground and I started to laugh plainly as my body tried to recover but was never able to, I can feel Ichika's cum splashing inside me, filling up my womb to the point where my stomach was starting to inflate.

I feel hands wrap around my breast, and then my entire body was lifted upwards, my pussy being impaled by his dick. Ichika bit my ear, and it cause me to convulse even more.

"Stay awake Chifuyu-nee, I want to do it at least ten more times…"

I couldn't respond, my tongue hung out of my mouth, saliva dripping down out of it, I began to cry because of the immense pleasure. "m-mor-re!" I told him. I wanted him to break me more, to make me into his sex slave.

Ichika fucked me for hours straight, two times in missionary position, three times in doggy, four times in cow-girl. By this time my mind has completely disappeared, I craved for my brothers dick, I wanted him to plug me up everywhere, but he just stayed vaginal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Ichika began to thrust harder, I can feel the tip of his penis enter my womb, "MORE! MORE! MORE!" I yell out screaming in pleasure, lust, "I WANT YOUR SPERM!"

Ichika lifted me up by my thighs and began to slam me in midair, my vagina started to mold into the shape of his penis, I couldn't even hang my arms around his back so he forcefully swatted the plates off the table and plopped me on the table top and began to molest my insides with his hard shaft, "Ummmmmm!" I screamed.

He thrusted into me pussy harder and harder, my love juices spilled out of me like a pussy fountain. Ichika lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and pummeled me I kept screaming slutty moans of desires as his cock reached deeper into me, Ichika planted his lips on my thrashing tongue that hang out of my mouth and sucked it until my mouth began to go dry from the loss of saliva.

"ICHIKA I WUV U!"

I cried as he screw me gruelingly, as soon as he heard what I said he bit into my lip kissing me violently. His hands moved up to my boobs and squeezed them strenuously causing me to moan even more louder. Now both my pussy and breast felt towering pleasure, every thrust and movement he made spawn motions of orgasms to run through my body.

"Chifuyu-nee I am, I am going to c-cum!" Ichika muttered between our kisses.

"C-CUM IN ME, IMPREGNATE ME!" I shouted.

In one final thrust, he broke through my womb, his cum flooded my walls, so much sperm blasted into me that I could here a gushing noise, my insides stretched until my stomach inflated. Ichika's warm body feel on me and sandwiched me in between the table. The last of my constraint was gone; Ichika's limp manhood began to die down inside me, his seed flowing out of my pussy fiercely, I couldn't control the contractions of my eloping pussy as I peed disgracefully.

Ichika's hot breath hit the table and touched my skin, I finally started to gain my mind back and turned to him. The sweat on our skin felt like an oil smoothing my body getting my pussy wet again. I tilted my head and nipped his earlobe. Ichika slowly turned his head to face me, and our eyes met in the dark living room.

Ichika blink once, then twice, before blushing in embarrassment. I gave his a soft kiss which he returned and then pulled back.

"..." My womanhood started to feel a growing pleasure inside of it again, I started to get red from embarrassment, "Ichika, it got big again".

Ichika pulled out of me and got up, my fragile sex punished body wouldn't allow me to pull him back, leaving me in a sacred state, wondering if he's just going to leave me here.

"Wohhhhhhfuusssshhhhhh!" I hear something make a fizzy noise and tilted my head up, Ichika stood there with a can of whipped cream. He made a little smirk..."I always wanted to try this."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Time Skip, several weeks later...)

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura, Charl, and Yamada, all sat a the end of a table while staring inattentively at two individuals at the other side of the lunch lounge. Houki and Rin had both their mouths opened in shock. Charl had a paper bag to her mouth, huffing and puffing crazily. Yamada was horrified, and Laura had a hallow eye mixed with unspeakable emotions...

"Say ah" Chifuyu said to Ichika while holding a chicken ball with her chopsticks.

"ah" Ichika opened his mouth and Chifuyu feed it to him, "Umm! Nee-san your cooking just gets better and better!" Ichika praised her.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be." Chifuyu blushed.

"Okay, Nee-san say ah."

"Ah" Ichika fed Chifuyu some sushi.

"..." Chifuyu ate it with critique chewing.

"Is there something wrong?" Ichika asked her ponderously.

"No, it tastes great, but I just feel like this would taste better with ice-cream, or maybe pickles..." right when she finished her sentence her eyes instantly shot open with awareness, and disturbance.

"P-p-pickles and ice-cream?" Ichika stuttered in horror.

Chifuyu became flustered,"...oh no."

.

.

.

**To be continued?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In my mind I see two outcomes for this story (if I even continue). One: have so many fans to the point where I have to write a sequel. Two: Do what every other author is doing and make this a lemon/harem story. **

**Comment below and let me know what you think (the more the better)!**

**Favorite, Fallow, and Review if you think this Fic deserves it.**

**Thank-You, and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2, I am going to disregard the one shot thing I said in the previous chapter for now, but don't be so surprised if this story will either have wild updates, or no updates at all. **

**Yeah well school has been a major pain in my ass, and well my damn flash drive broke down and it had the documents to all my other stories on it, so people that are on the lookout for "Origins" I will get it to you as soon as I can get it fixed or recover it. Also this is not beta'd so sorry.**

**ENJOY!**

The light shinned bright from the early morning sun. The smell of freshly cut grass from a nearby lawn could be smelt in pleasing wisps of air. As the sun rose higher, the summer temperature elevated to a warm to enjoyably hot temperature, just right for the beach.

The morning rays of sunlight gradually come up, touching the last house of the block. It's a nice two story house, it has a dark blue roof, nicely peach colored walls, several windows, and a ripe green lawn. As the sun crept upwards to the second story, a shimmer of sunlight enters through the blinds of the first window.

Inside this particular room there are several awards hung up on wall, along with knives/swords of various sizes, a little built in bathroom, a desk that has been previously occupied with student homework and test. Right in the middle of this room is a large queen size bed, and covered in its white sheets is one passed out Orimura Chifuyu.

Chifuyu lay on the bed slumbering in a deep resting state. She wore a cherubic expression while sleeping, one that made anybody, guy or girl, just want to hop into the bed and molest her, and most likely die a horrible death in the process.

As the sunlight pierced through the window it hit hundreds of dusk partials that lingered in the air, and sneaks up onto the bed finally hitting her eyes, Chifuyu instantly turned around to face the other direction, grunting in irritation. It's her summer break, and she didn't need any sunlight to ruining her sleep.

Being a teacher wasn't what it used to be, originally the contract stated teachers get summer vacation off also, but not for her, she's the ace of the IS academy instructors, and had to work around the clock, whether it's planning for next year's curriculum or just basic paper work. So in her case she gets two weeks of it, instead of the two months.

Several more minutes pass, and then suddenly Chifuyu jolted upwards, her eyes opened wide in shock. She took deep hyperventilating breaths as she looked around her room, flipped and searched under her bed sheets, and then touched her body to see if her clothes were on. She wore a discrete puzzled expression.

She put both of her hands up to her head, and began to massage her head which felt like a pile of mush. She felt beyond exhausted, and knew something was not right. Chifuyu ran her hands throw her long luscious black hair and pulled off the string which tied it in a ponytail. She looked down at what she was wearing and felt a slight sense of curiosity when she noticed it was her teacher suit, but waved it off and pulled her feet off of the bed. Chifuyu took a deep breath, which strangely smelt like shame and whip cream, and stood up.

"…"

She fell down onto the ground making a bid thud noise that echoed through the house.

"oooh…" Chifuyu mumbled as she rubbed her sore bottom, she has lost complete control of her legs for some reason, and when she fell it actually "hurt" which never happens. Chifuyu rubbed her head again, and ran through her memories.

(Okay, what the hell is happening here! I thought to myself as I rub my butt, my legs are totally numb for some reason and I can barely move them. What the hell happened? I didn't get drunk, I know that much because I remember…)

Chifuyu's eyes widened, and then her mouth dropped opened in shock. She cringed up her body and wrapped her arm around her suit which was unbuttoned, and pulled the sides together. Her mind was possessing things at a trillion times faster than a computer and then her face became red in embarrassment.

She started to breathe heavily, and slowly moved her right hand to her lower abdomen, rubbing the place where her uterus should be. The more she thought about it the more she began to blush. The memories of last night's indecent animal acts began to pop into her head like playing a film on fast-forward, and the part that stood out the most was Ichika's little performance at the end.

Chifuyu became wet just thinking about it, and then ever so delicately her trembling lips shaped into a smile. Her body was shaking, not in a bad way, but more of in a guilty-pleasure way, that cause ripples of spine tingling heat up her body. Chifuyu realized what she was feeling and shook her head repeatedly in disapproval.

All she could registered in her mind was, what happens know?

Chifuyu began to feel a heavy wave of depression, but joy just thinking about it. Her good side told her to find Ichika and act all lovey-dovey with him, then fuck the brains out of each other for the rest of summer… and maybe even forever? But the strict moral side of her told Chifuyu to avoid him, and get your ass back to the IS academy and pretended nothing happened because he thought you were drunk and that was a good excuse to get out of this ... god forbid… sticky situation.

Chifuyu's felt heart, mind, and body felt conflicted. The more she thought about it the more dirty her body felt.

"A-ahhhhh!" Chifuyu yelled out in irritation, when she realized how loud that was, she clamped her mouth close, with both of her hands. Chifuyu cussed herself out in her mind, 75 percent, because she was acting like a school girl that just slept with her high school crush after an awkward twist of events, and 25 percent, for the fear of Ichika barging into her room unannounced like a knight coming to a princess's scream.

Chifuyu definitely didn't want Ichika to do that, she dreaded that if he did so, her brother raping instincts that she didn't even realized she had until yesterday would appear again, and they wouldn't be leaving that room for the rest of the day, because they would be too busy having a "family bonding" time.

Chifuyu bit, and then licked her lips in lust. Just the thought of having sex with her brother again made her pussy became moist, her mounds to pamper up causing her nipples to erect. Her body became hot again, her skin sweated a little form the heat trapped under her clothes, causing Chifuyu to shiver for a moment, "fuck I need to take a cold bath."

Chifuyu looked around for something to help herself up, but settled with the bed when she couldn't see anything. Her first attempt nearly caused the mattress to flip on top of her because she couldn't get a good grip, but she managed to get up after a second go, she pulled herself up onto her bed, and just rested for a second.

Then Chifuyu slowly stood up again and tried to walk, the first few steps were quite wobbly, "Ichika baka." She blamed him for this, but couldn't help but smirk as she thought of ways to get back at him, verbally and physically. As she finally got the hold of her footing, she got to her front door and popped her head out.

She slowly crept out and walked over to Ichika's room, quietly opening it and peering in.

"Hum? Where is he?" she asked herself, when she couldn't spot him in there.

She walked down the stairs and looked around the living room, Ichika is still nowhere to be in sight. Chifuyu walked over to the kitchen and blushed when see remembered what they did, "get a new table." she told herself while getting pouring a glass of water to drink. A bit of her felt smug and at the same time shameful when she looked around the place, she would never be able to look at this house the same way again.

Chifuyu finished her glass of water and walked up the stairs and into her room again. She rummaged through her closet and found some casual wear that she hasn't worn in quite some time. In the end she found a green blouse and some pink panties, and decided that was good enough, before getting into the bath room.

Chifuyu turned to face the mirror, she tilted her head to examine herself better. Her hair was in a contradicting neat, but messy fashion. Her suit, undershirt, and skirt were all wrinkled up. Chifuyu sighed a little to relieve some stress, letting the air come up and fill her lungs then out again.

And then she began to strip.

She took off her suit and let it fall to the ground. Next was the undershirt which took some time to unbutton, but eventually it came off and also on the ground. Then she took off her skirt and let it drop. Chifuyu stopped stripping for a moment and looked at herself just in her underwear. "…?" she reached for her back and snapped the bra off curiously, something was going through her mind.

She couldn't quite put a finger on it, so she continued to strip, sensually pulling off her bra, and letting it slide off her shoulders. Then she looked down at her lower abdomen and took off her panties, rendering herself naked. Still something wasn't quite right, but Chifuyu just couldn't figure it out.

Chifuyu walked into the tub and turned the water to a lower than average temperature, just cold enough to calm her senses down and relax her sore muscles. She stood there letting the water wash off all her sweat and grime. She took up a bottle of two-in-one lavender wash and began to pour some of it in her palms, rubbing it until bubbles appeared and started washing her body.

The soft sensation of the soap enclosed her body in a soft oily bliss which made her legs buckle. "kyaaaaa…" she let out a shivering moan. She didn't know what to think of her mind and body, it's strange how in a short time of 24 hours, a hardcore ice-queen can turn into a weak almost powerless woman.

Chifuyu began to rub the grime off of her dirty body, scrubbing every inch she could reach. "What's happening to me?" she said out loud. "I can't act like this…"

Her conflictions have come up again. She couldn't decide what to do, as she dropped some of the wash onto her hair and started to scrub it with her fingers.

(I-I-I need to… get out of here, I have done something that is suicidal worthy, I have dirty my brother and myself… OH MY GOD, is that why he disappeared? Did I scare him away?! No, no, no, it can't be…)

Chifuyu stopped washing her hair, and let the water rinse off the foamy bubbles.

"It is because of me."

Her heart began to ache, even more painfully than a heart attack. Her breathes began to die down to a low steady pace. Her suppressed guilt has finally caught up to her, and now she's wishing that she could just vaporize and fade away.

"… The fuck?"

Chifuyu began to piece some things together, and then realized what was bothering her this entire time.

"Why the heck, did I wake up with my clothes on?" Chifuyu searched through her mind and began to get another head ache.

(We had sex didn't we, that's why I feel like this right? Or could it possibly mean I really did… get d-r-u-n-k?)

Instantly a part of Chifuyu felt relieved, if she really did drink herself to sleep then what she did last night would have not been real! And that means she has nothing to worry about besides her grown urges to fuck Ichika.

But then at the same time that means, they could have had sex, but… Ichika just covered it all up…

When she realized that, her heart began to hurt even more than before, as if every gasp of air causes a throbbing deep inside. Chifuyu put a hand on top of her left breast as she felt the hard pulsing inside her.

(Did he clothed me up and left me here alone so that I would think that nothing happened yesterday? Does he just want to turn a blind eye to what happened and avoid me? Does he only see me as his sister still!? – D-d-does he h-h-hate me now? )

Before she could think anymore, Chifuyu realized a tear was come down out of her eyes. She clinched her hand into a hard fist, and then slammed the wall in anger, almost hard enough to break through the tiles, "A-AH GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled out in anger.

Chifuyu slumped, the cold water falling down on her felt like drops of sharp prickly needles causing her long wet hair to hang and stick to her skin. She closed the water and stood in the tub letting out a depressing sigh before flipped her head, thrashing her hair like a model to get the water off and then stepped out of the tub.

Chifuyu took out a hair dryer and dehydrated her hair. After a few minutes her hair became dry and she put on her green blouse then slipped on her panties. She felt her soft black mane and looked at the mirror, it's been quite a long time since she's gotten a haircut and was wondering if she should get one.

"Sigh* ah screw it, I like it long anyways."

So she decided to braid her ponytail and instead of letting it go behind her back she threw it in front of her left shoulder, Chifuyu examined her new hairdo and gave off a weak smirk, "reminds me high school".

She then inspected her outfit, the blouse had a slight V neck cut, and it had short sleeves like a t-shit, but was long enough to reach her mind thighs so it's qualified as a dress also. Chifuyu turned a few times to get a full 360 look, and felt satisfied with the end results.

"…"

Chifuyu's expression became seldom again, "…I hate acting like a girl…"

She turned to face the door and walked out, she then went to her closet and found her supplies of stockings, taking one out and putting it on. The obvious color of course is black. "Hum?" she seem lost, Chifuyu hasn't had a free day in so long, and now a full two week break to say the least, for her it just feels awkward knowing that you have no responsibilities or occupations to handle.

*Grumbling*

She looked down at her stomach.

"… Okay then, let's start out with some food."

Chifuyu wanted to just forget about Ichika, no use in sulking if things don't work out, even if it will hurt emotionally like a bitch. Just face it when the time comes and deal with the consequences later, and that's the motto that she liked to stick by.

…

I tried to subside any thoughts of Ichika for right now, I don't know what happened to me last night, but when I woke up today it's as if I awoke with a totally different personality, and it's really messing up my train of thought. Maybe it's because I am hungry, or just haven't experienced drinking so much beer in my life, I just don't know anymore, and it's all thanks to Ichi—Fuck! I did it again.

I shook my head wildly for a second and then relaxed, okay fine if that's how it's going to be then, screw it! I step over to my room door and opened it, a sweet smell of something familiar came flying into my nostrils. I remember this scent it made my stomach hungrier and saliva from my mouth to water out a little bit. This is the scent of something I have longed for ever since my job caused me to eat instant noodles daily. It-it-it smells like fired rice and curry, my favorite!

"…"

My mouth almost opened to ask if Ichika if he's made some food for me too, but stopped and thought about it. How do I know it's even him cooking, for all I know it could be one of those annoying girls, and beside I still don't know if what happened yesterday was a dream or not. I told myself to remain calm, act as if nothing happened and that you're still in control of your damn mind.

So I straightened my back in a formal posture, like I always do, and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

The more I walked down the more my heart began to pound, I kept asking myself what will happen, is he going to be alright, is he going to look at me differently, and if not… what will I do? Every little situation popped into my head, the good, and the bad. My legs began to tremble a little, as if my body told me this will end badly, and I should just hide from him, sneak out of here.

As I got closer to the kitchen my breathing became heavy, come on Chifuyu just get it over with I told myself.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw him, his back is turned to me fiddling with the food on the stove he's too busy with the food to realize I am standing right behind him. I stood there, waiting for him to turn around.

He takes a few steps to his right and grabs some soy sauce, then stops, pulls back for a second, then takes it.

"There's water on the table, and some antacid tablets." He said plainly.

… Did her hear me? My mind stopped on my again and my awkward personality kicked in, though I kept my stoic expression. I walked to the table, and sure enough a glass of water and on the side is a napkin with two antacid tablets. I pulled the chair next to it and sat down without any further thinking. My hands reached for the tablets and I dropped them into the glass of water.

It made a fizzling noise, as millions of bubbles foamed out of them before hitting the bottom of the glass. I gave it a second then brought it to my mouth taking a sip, agh, nasty!

PLOP* A bowl of fried rice with curry hit the table.

My body jolted upwards, as if I was watching a horror movie full of jump-scares. My hands fumbled and I almost dropped the glass, some water spilt onto the table.

"Ah damn it." I got up to get something to dry it off.

"I got it." Ichika leaned over and wiped it with his napkin, he then sat back down and looked at me, with a weird expression… don't tell me he doesn't like my new look. "Ah… Chifuyu-nee?"

"Yeah" I say in the best stern sister way.

"What's up with the new look?" I asked me, his dense eyes examine me like a hawk.

I did this to impress you idiot! ... That's what I wanted to say, but what came out was "What you think it's stupid or something." in a very rude way too.

"W-W-WHAT NEVER, it's just that I…" he hesitated scratching his cheek with a finger, "… I like it, and well you look very b-beautiful Chifuyu-nee." He gives off a little laugh.

My face turned a shade of red, are you trying to kill me with your charms or something? I calmed my body down again and sat back down. The hot steam coming up from the bowl mixed in with food's smell made my mouth water a bit more so I reached for my chopsticks and grabbed the bowl. As I brought the bowl up to my mouth, I looked up and saw Ichika staring at me, he blushed a little then instantly turned around when our eyes met.

I felt myself blush too but pushed the feeling aside when a blast of rich spices mixed with vegetables and meats hit my mouth, assaulting my taste buds. I couldn't resist letting out a little moan of pure harmony form the food's wonderful taste.

"… It-it taste delicious." I gave him a complement.

"Thanks." Ichika said wearingly and then began to eat also.

For the rest of breakfast, no it's like 1:00 so lunch? Well whatever, the point is for the next several minutes we didn't even communicate to each other, there was several times that I saw Ichika wanting so say something but stop and continue eating. I really just wanted to ask him what is it, but couldn't because I was also lacking in confidence.

…

I was almost done eating the food when I couldn't bear keeping quiet anymore, this awkward silence is killing me! "Um… Ichika?"

He stopped eating and looks up at me, his chopstick still in his mouth.

"What happened yesterday?"

"…"

"I mean last night? I don't remember what happened exactly." I lied.

My heart began to pound hard again, my voice almost cracked when I asked him that question, fuck why the hell am I so nervous?

"Oh… Yamada-sensei called me, and told me you were drunk so picked you up and brought you back here." He said it like nothing happened, and I know a lie when I hear it, but… he was telling the truth.

"Anything else?" I gave him a glare. It took all my restraint not to just jump over the table and tackle him, and make him tell me the truth.

"… We'll, you said, and did, some quite embarrassing things."

My fist clench up so tight, that I could hear some of the wood I was grabbing onto creak.

"Like what kind of things?" If this was an anime several vines would be popping out of my neck right now. I really want to know, but at the same time I really didn't want to know. Ah-h! This is crazy, I know that we had sex, I just know it, and a part of me wish that this was true, but… at the same time I hope it isn't… I can't live my life knowing we've done such a controversial thing that will haunt us to eternity.

"…" Ichika looked sacred to death by my angry expression he gently set his bowl down along with his chopsticks. "Nothing, just weird things that people do when they're drunk you know, say some crazy stuff and you sure made Yamada-sensei uncomfortable, ha-ha-ha!" he laughs plainly.

BAM*!

My fist hit the table jolting the bowls and flipping the chopsticks upwards, a little split ran through the fine wood. I pointed at him and yelled something I really wish I could take back.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!"

My voice rose up to a demonic tone that shook every fiber of his body. I could tell he was shocked by my sudden actions when little bubbles of sweat began to form on his forehand, and his chest rose up and down irregularly from agitated breathing. Ichika stayed quiet and fiddled with his fingers.

"Tell me" I say in a monotonously, my finger still pointed at him.

His head dropped down to stare at the ground, and he didn't respond. I was about to shout at him again because I couldn't handle any more of this bullshit. "Ich-"

He took a deep breath before looking up to face me, glaring at me right in the eyes. My heart began to pound I felt a rush of adrenaline because I knew he was going to do something stupid. He always ends up doing something rash when he has that expression.

I hear a loud creaking noise and turned my head, the table moved to the side in a flash as Ichika pushed it way. I looked down to see my brother groveling for his life.

"Please Chifuyu-nee, please don't kill me, I didn't mean for anything last night to happen I swear! You were drunk and then you were so nice, and I told you I wanted to sleep but you wanted me to say with you. I didn't mean to, it was in the spark of the moment. You were the one that forced it on me you made me do hentai things with you, I tried to make you stop but…

I remained speechless to his words. Does he blame himself for my actions?

SLAP*!

I couldn't let him speak anymore, so I pulled my hand back and gave him a very hard bitch slap. His face turned to a 90degree angle, his cheeks became purple and swollen. My mind told me to leave, but I couldn't now that I know everything we did was real. I can't deny it anymore the fact is, I love my brother.

Slowly his head turns back to me, my brother's eyes were completely dark, almost as if he had a part of his soul torn out of him… and I knew the perfect way to cheer him up.

"Nee-s… ummm?"

My hands instinctively reached around his head, making him stare right at me, and without hesitation I pulled his head forcefully to mines, making out lips crash into each other with pure lust. His orifice never tasted so good before, as our lips embraced in a fiery passion.

"Wh-at a-are y-y-you do-doing?"

Ichika spoke through our attached lips, trying to break away from me. My head pulled back less than a centimeter, my hot breath hitting his face. "Shut the fuck up." I whispered to him in a demanding way.

And then I closed in again to attack his mouth.

It's wonderful, he barely resisted unlike yesterday instead he seems to be warm up to me. My tongue slipped out of my mouth and licked his upper lip, and then I dug it into his mouth, tasting every little unexplored curve that I wasn't able to do yesterday.

My hands moved down from his raggedy hair to his neck, my fingers seizing his cheek and jaws pulling his entire face up to mines, so close that our nose's touched. His body has finally stopped struggling and shaking, his muscles began to relax more, as he let himself be captivated into our deep kiss.

As we kissed, I slowly got up and led him to the living room. My attention was mostly focused on him that I didn't even see the sofa behind me, my legs hit it and I fell, grabbing him along with me.

His hand spread out to catch himself on the sofa, out bodies almost rubbing on each other. Our saliva mixed, the further we kissed the sloppier it got. Our spit started to dribble down my chin, I didn't care my senses started to shut down releasing my inner yearnings, as our tongues swirled around each other.

Suddenly without warning his teeth clamped onto my tongue. My eyes open in shock Ichika's hands began to climb upwards until it reached the back of my head and with one swift motion pulled me in, smashing our lips together.

"Mmmmm…" I let out a moan as he bit my tongue a bit harder. His mouth was sucking up all the oxygen in me, I wanted to pull back but he shifted my tongue and began to suck it with extreme sensuality. Just form his kisses I was about to cum myself.

After several more seconds Ichika pulled away to get a huff of air. I too needed some rest. The heavy breathing noises that we produced echoed on and off, as we looked at each other. The heat form my back made me wanted to strip right now, and in brace my inner desires of raping him, even better if he rapes me.

As our heavy breathing died back down to normal, our heads met again for another kiss.

I was sitting on the sofa, Ichika was standing upwards, but he started to shift closer to me to get into a better position. As he pushed me back further, my back made contact with the sofa. His body pressed onto mines made my breast perks up in excitement from feeling his masculine chest.

My heart is racing so fast right now I think it might pop out of my chest at any moment. The more we kissed the stronger it affected my body's senses. The heat has now turned my back into a sweat spawn point sticking it my blouse onto my back.

Ichika's firm hands reached down from my shoulders and began to rummage my breast. He placed one of his legs between my thighs and sat his knee down onto the cushion. His knee slid a little deeper and entered my blouse, touching my moist pussy, swelling my clitoris. Our kissing became more aggressive as he bit into my lower lip, at the same time his right hand wrapped around my left butt cheek.

"UuuAhhuuuuuhhhhhhh!" I yelled an arousing moan.

My wet pussy began to tighten up, it couldn't take it anymore as my juices began to flow out of me.

DING*DONG*DING*DONG*

Ichika's head jerked to face the door. My heavy breathing kept coming out of my mouth as I huffed with exhaustion. My moist pussy still had juices coming out of it, making my panties and stocking soaking wet.

"Hello Ichika are you there?" I hear the voices of five annoying girls.

Ichika stood back up and patted his cloths, combing his hair with the graze of his hand, to straighten up. I also stood up and whipped the sweat coming down my forehead with my hand. I tilted my head down to look at my butt to make sure my perverted juices didn't leave a stain anywhere, and then fixed my ponytail.

"You better go get it." I told him.

He looks at me worryingly "Nee-san, I -"

I turned my back to him and walked into the kitchen. "…We'll finish this later…"

Replacing the table back to its original position, and sat back down. I clasped my bowl with the remaining bits off food, and found my chopstick before bringing it to my mouth. I scooped some of the still warm curry into my mouth and began to chew, before I realized it a smile began to form.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

I turn around to face the noise. In front of me I see 5 girls, all dressed up and ready to impress Ichika, my Ichika.

They all turned to face him with murderous expression, """""Ichika, who is this girl?"""""

A smug smile appeared on my face for a millisecond before disappearing, and Ichika raised an eyebrow at their question.

"… That's Chifuyu-nee"

Shinonono's mouth dropped wide open, a vain was running through her neck. Huang's eyes became hollower than a never ending tunnel. Alcott had the same expression as Huang's. Dunois gave off a dead smile, and then sulked. And the best expression was Laura's who totally looked like she wanted to commit suicide.

…

The environment inside the house must have been nerve wrecking, all the girls kept staring at me, with what I like to call "Jealousy, envy, sadness, depression, and a hint of failure". And I love it. We all sat in the living room, obliviously I made Ichika sit next to me, I want to make sure those girls know their places.

"Um so what, do you guys want to do?" Ichika asked them.

The girls were too busy having a staring contest with me to notice his question.

"Hum…hello?" he waved his hand in the air.

"Ichika." I say in a demanding voice. He turned his head to face me, dread written all over his face.

"Can you please get me some beer?"

"… There's no beer here."

"Well go find some." I gave him an angelic death glare/smile.

"…" he didn't retort, instead he grabbed his jacket and run out of the house, leaving me alone with them, just like I wanted.

Houki: (What the heck is happening her? Just yesterday Chifuyu was all strict and teacher like, but today she like a totally different person. It's as if she embraces the girl inside her heart or something? She's acting like a total housewife.)

Cecilia: (Oh my! Miss Orimura sure looks quiet elegant in her new clothing. Is this the way she dresses up at home? So it this why Ichika has such an attraction to her? Damn it, so it must be true that beauty comes with age!)

Rin: (… Dear lord…What the hell is going on in here! Chifuyu is acting all nice for some reason, she even cleaned the dishes for everyone after we finished eating. This is a disguise she must have something nasty in store for us!)

Charl: (… Taken… Taken… Taken…Taken… Taken…Taken… Taken… Taken… Taken, if my opponent is Orimura-sensei I will never win now… should I try more e-e-echhi things for him!)

Laura: (I have no doubt in it now, instructor is winning this battle, how can I not have seen it until now, she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike and successfully taken my wife from me! How could she… be so brilliant?)

Back to Chifuyu:

I kept my gaze on all of the girls, they all seem to be nervous and thinking something weird or impolite about me, either that or a comeback plan to seal Ichika away, and ain't going to let that happen so I spoke.

"So any of girls took my advice and gotten closer to him yet?"

They all stayed silent, oh I love this.

"Have any of you tried to even match me yet?"

They all slumped over and looked down at their laps as if they had just failed something.

"So no" I say enthusiastically, and then crossed my arms. They all look at me with envious eyes, hoping that I would tell them something good. I gave them an evil smile that none of them have ever seen before, which made them all back up in unadulterated fear.

"Good, because I defiantly can't give him to you now, he's mine."

"""""…WHAT?!..."""""

**I took out the lemon in this because the chapter started to get pretty long. And well, I like leaving cliff-hangers to make you guys want more (yeah, yeah call me an ass) but I am saving the long lemon I wrote for chapter three. **

**So how was the chapter? I think I got Chifuyu's girly personality right, but also enough aggressiveness to make her still be considered a strong/resilient. I wanted to show a side that no one ever knew Chifuyu had and was quiet please with the results. **

**Should I still have the harem be involved in this, or should I just stick with Chifuyu x Ichika, and make this a plot/lemon/lovey-dovey wincest story?**

**Thank-you all, and please let me know what you think. leave a review/ comment, favorite, and fallow if you like this fic. The more feedback I get the faster I can make the chapters for you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well its Christmas time, and what is there better to do then to update this for you guys. I worked on this for like three days now and think this is a pretty good chapter… on a side note, damn it, my flash drive is taking longer to fix then I thought. My firckin computer crashed so I had to write this thing on a library notepad.**

**Also, the characters might be a bit out of personality because, I have not been getting enough sleep, and well I've been writing a lot of drama related things for a class play. The script required realism, so this might be a bit more dialogue driven in a socially and awkward-realistic way, and there might have been a minor shift in my writing style.**

**Enjoy.**

"W-WHAT!" the girls all yelled at once, their fingers pointed towards me trembling in dread. I kept the snide smirk on my face. Oh this just got interesting. I folded my arms so that my right cheek could rest on my right hand's knuckles. Of course I expected them to ask me what I meant, I just up and told them that Ichika, their little lover boy belonged to his older sister. So I thought, why not just play with them, and make them even more jealous of me. After all it's just really fun to toy with these girls' fragile hearts. "What do you girls don't get, I said it pretty clearly, he's mines and that's final.

"…" Houki stayed silent.

"That doesn't answer our question instructor!" Laura stated firmly.

"Yeah, what is the actually meaning of your words?" Alcott said demandingly.

"You've got be joking with us or something!" Huang yelled out loud.

Dunois began to form a scary smile on her face, and her dead purple eyes were gazing at me menacingly. "She's won…" she said depressingly.

As the yelling got louder and more obnoxious their voices began to turn into annoying rat squeaks. The more they bombarded me with their questions the more calm I began to lose. So I closed my eyes and finally snapped at them. "SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" I yelled in a very aggressive tone. I gave them a second to finish their bickering before I heard five behinds hit the couch, when I opened my eyes again they were all sitting quietly just like I wanted. So then I continued with my argument.

"First off, let me tell you why I decided to keep Ichika for myself, and not give him to you." I stood up and walked over to the couch. My shadow crept up onto them like a monster about to devour its prey. "Let's start off with some of the complaints I have about you girls, which for a long time I have been keeping to myself, but I cannot anymore." I paused for dramatic effect.

"ALL of you are really, really, really, r-e-a-l-l-y… violent."

The girls looked at each other in disbelief as if my words that reached into their ears were some kind of contradiction to my wellbeing, like I should be proud of them or something instead. Speak for myself I know what I said, those words coming from me, Brunhilde, the world's strongest woman? Just because I have that title doesn't make me violent. I am just very harsh and like physical punishment.

I continued to speak. "Every time I see you girls hanging out with him, in one form or another he always get caught up in some kind of misunderstanding and do you know what happens next…" Laura raised her hand to answer.

"I wasn't asking a question Ms. Bodewig."

She kept her hand up, "But in-"

"NO BUTS…" I said in a demonic voice, and she hesitantly lowered her hand. "Like I was saying, do you know what you do next… you chase him around like some kind of little child needing a spanking. And often times with sharp objects or any substances that could harm him and then if that doesn't satisfy your anger, you deploy your ISs and have a competition to who can vaporize him first!" The girls widen their eyes realizing that what I said was true. And then began to tip their heads down in shame.

"Now let's began listing off some of your traits that I despise about you girls, individually."

I pointed at Laura first. "You are the most straight forward, direct, absolutely clueless, love-struck girl I have ever met. You get angry and your first reaction is to stab him."

"But isn't that how a husband should treat his unfaithful wife?" She said blankly.

I messaged my right head temple with my two index fingers, this is really giving me a headache. "How many times do I have to tell you this, YOU are a girl, so you are the WIFE, and he's a man so he's the HUSBAND… and who the hell gave you that information in the first place?"

"From Clarissa, she said that when a girl kisses a guy that those two will be married, and call each other husband and wife."

We'll if that's the case, Ichika would have been married to me a long time ago, not like I am going to tell her that or anything. "… that does not mean I would allow you two being together… I would never accept a violent girl like you to be my sister-in-law."

Laura let the words soak into her mind then stood up and walked over to a corner, sulked down and began to curse herself. I know the last part was a little cruel but it's true, eventually someone would need to tell her that. Moving on… next was Alcott.

She had a little pleasant smile on her face, which made me frown. "Ms. Alcott, you seem to be amused, why is that?" I asked her plainly, I knew what she was about to say, but just wanted to confirm myself so I don't come off so rude when I burn her. "We obviously, I am the best suited one here. You see the potential in me so of course you are going to let me have Ichika…"

Before she could finish I held out my hand to stop her from continuing. "You have a lot of guts girl, thinking that you are the better one out of everybody, even to think that I would ever hand my Ichika over to you."

"W-w-what?" not so confident now, are you?

"You are so self-centered, just because you come from a privileged life, you think that means you can just walk over anyone. That you are superior and worth more than your peers, well I hate to tell you this, but you ain't. All I see is a boastful girl that gets everything she wants for being a fake princess… take a look at me for example. I lost almost everything. You might have worked hard to preserve your families company, but that's the main point, you still had people in your network to support you… I on the other hand had to find work all by myself, go to school, take care of my brother, pay mortgages, enter a damn IS military program, the list can go on."

Cecilia became sadden and bent her head down as I scolded her. "Having a high status is earned, not given… and your cooking is deadly, I advise you to taste the food you cook before having anyone else eat it, especially when that food was made for Ichika."

"But he said my cooking is good!" she retorted back.

I raised my eyebrow, then walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator where I grabbed a sandwich she made for him a day or two ago, then returned to the living room. This is going to suck like a bitch, but she will not admit it until I do something. So I held the sandwich up to her.

"Eat it…"

Cecilia gave off a confidant look. "Fine I will prove you wrong." She reached for the sandwich in a split second and shoved it into her mouth without thinking. A smirk grew on my face, as she turned purple and fell onto the ground unconscious.

Next…

"Haung, I really thought you would have taken my pointers back several years ago, and change, but apparently that didn't happen. You are still completive as ever, really rash … and don't even try to deny stalking Ichika, I've seen you doing it with Alcott. It's creepy and makes you look like a Yandere, so stop it." Haung balled up her fist in anger, and then looked down at her lap.

That was really what I wanted to say, since she was the girl that stuck around Ichika the longest I told her the same things for years now, truthfully I thought she would have had a shot, I even told her before she left for China that a change in some traits could make you be the perfect girl. What a waste of time that was.

I took a step to my right, the next girl is Dunois… she's siting on the cough giving me an innocent look. "… Sometimes I think you act too nice and dull, and when you get really angry you team up with these girls and try to hunt him down, honestly if you would have been more direct about your love for him in the bath that one time, you two would probably be hitting it off already." She opened her mouth in shock, like I just blew her mind or something, then closed it and sunk her back into the couch laughing dryly, her hollow eyes dipped to the bottom of her eyeballs, a good sign of defeat to me.

Now it's time for Houki. I bent down a little to shadow her, she was trying her best not to look at me, and so I had to say it…"You are the worst one."

Her body shook all over like a cold breeze just hit her, her head slowly titled up to me, the emotions shown on her face resembled horror and shock. "Huh?"

I gritted my teeth in anger, "You just had to make that stupid little promise with him when you guys were younger didn't you. Do you know what happened to him after you left; he became depressed for several months straight, wouldn't talk to anyone at school, and stopped doing sports or any outside activities. All he could think about was you, and then when he finally came out of his little shell I couldn't be there to help him because I join the IS program. And when I finally got some time off, he had already became independent, and for the most part too much of a hard worker."

"But, it's not my fault, its Tabane's!" She yelled out.

"Let me finish, yes it is true that Tabane did make you move, and I did do some things which separated me from Ichika. But for just some reason I see you as the main factor... He only has eyes for you, and just because he acts dense doesn't mean he is. He came up to me on the first day of school and told me about his lingering feelings towards you. I even tried to help you two out by giving you the same room."

"WHAT!" Suddenly all the girls yelled out loud.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME TALK DAMN IT!" I screamed angry. "I don't want to know what happed to make him chicken out, but because things didn't end up well, he's been pushing himself beyond his limits for you."

"I – I – I don't understand what you mean?" She said blankly.

"Unmanned IS attack, he charged in to save you. Silver Gospel incident he intercepted the lasers that were about to hit you and was severely injured, but he still had the power to get back up and defeat it and give you a birthday present… we obviously know which girl he fancies the most now. Don't we?"

All the girls and I were fixating our murderous eyes at her. I knew what was about to happen next, a gigantic IS battle between all the girls, or a yelling tournament... I see Laura stand up, and I got really to catch a knife thrown my direction, but unexpectedly all the girls bunched up on the couch and stayed silent. I looked at all of them for a few minutes, before the quietness got awkward. So I turned around and began to walk up stairs into my room, as I walked halfway up, I turned around and finish saying my final thoughts.

"Now that I said that, I think you girls know why I can't let you have him. Think about what I have told you, and look back at your mistakes… and just for the record have you girls even though about what would happen if Ichika actually chose one of you? And what that would do to your friendship?"

… PAM* I close the door behind me.

My back hit the wood door, and I started to breathe freely. Oh my god, did I really just do that? Shit! Not only did I crush their little puppy love, I totally just blurted out everything I hated about them. Crap, what will happen once the girls tell Ichika? He won't hate me will he? The more I thought about the more I couldn't stay in one place so I paced back and forth, and when that didn't work I plopped myself onto my bed.

"…" I pulled one of my pillows up to my face and snuggled up to it. Some time I wish I didn't have a strong-woman reputation or personality. It kind of feels nice to be a girl once in a while. It's been so long since Mom, Dad, and Madoka disappeared, I haven't been able to do anything I wanted to. Every day was just wake up, work, come home, sleep, and repeat. Now that I actually have a break I spent the first day fucking my brother… and antagonize his friends. Damn, I am a horrible person.

As I kept thinking about it, the more I started to wish I never even came back home for break. I looked up at the ceiling and just stared at it for a while until the bed got really comfortable, and well I still need to make up for some hours of work. Slowly I became sleepier.

…

Knock* Knock*

"…h-u-h?" I look up and the entire room is dark, shit, I really did fall asleep didn't I? The knocking got a bit louder, "Who is it?" better not be one of those twerps.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee, it's Ichika."

"…come in… and close the door the lights are giving me a headache."… Wait, shit, Ichika!

Suddenly, he fell and sat down right next to me. I turned my head to face him and instantly knew something is up, oddly he has the biggest smile on his face. His laid back, expression made my heart flutter for some reason, it reminds me of the old days where we would hang out and play without a care in the world.

"What's up with the smile?" I ask him plainly.

Ichika slowly turns to face me. "Chifuyu-nee, I don't know what you told them, but you have just solved all my dating problems."

"WHAT!?" I propped myself up with one arm, then sat up with my body turned to face him.

"They told everything to me."

"They did?"

"Yeah, how you stood up to them for me, and told them that I need my personal space. Crazy thing, they all confessed to me."

"No" I said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, and then they said that it doesn't matter which one of them I chose, just give them some time to show me what they can really do as a girlfriend."

"NO!" I scream out in rage making Ichika backed up in shock. The pain in my heart causes me to fall into a deep despair from hearing his words. To the point where I had to burst out in ferocity, "I wanted them to stop chasing after you, not for them to work things out with you."

I feel Ichika come a bit closer, his sympatric hand about to touch me. But I didn't want him to, so I slapped it away. And then I began to cry. Uncontrollable amount of tears fell out of my eyes I just can't seem to control my emotions today. "You are obviously not going to choose me so why bother, Ichika?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You just can't see me as someone other than your sister." I roared at him.

"That's not true!" he shouted back.

"It is!"

Suddenly, Ichika grabbed both of my arms and turned me to face him, his eyes are fixated at me, and I can tell he was serious about something. I couldn't struggle out of his grip, my body wouldn't allow it. Then abruptly his head bent down and he gave me a kiss. It was a brief relaxing peck to my lips, the growing hotness in my head made me dizzy, I could feel the heat within my body rising, as he pulled away and told me. "I want you."

When I heard that, my heart instantly began to pound faster, and all the muscles in my body sponge up. "… You chose me?"

I could see him blushing a little bit as he let go of my hands. "Well I didn't say it to them directly, I mean that would be kind of weird because we're siblings and all, but I sort of, if not maybe, told them indirectly that there was another girl I would rather be with."

"…"I kept quiet, my hands started to sweat my face became boiling red form excitement and fear. He really chose me? This is crazy, now that he actually said it I am terrified, and I am never scared of anything. Is this wrong, no this is right, I want Ichika to be with me but what if people were to find out? We would be shamed and look down upon. Crap why didn't I think of this shit beforehand?

I remain silent and kept thinking to myself, when Ichika gave me a little nudge to snap me back into reality. I turn to look at him again, how is this going to work? Should we just elope or something, I have enough money. Ichika gave me a confused face, "You're not responding, is that a bad thing nee-san?"

"Are you really fine, being with me?"

Ichika gave me a confused expression, and then turned his head so that he wouldn't face me. I began to breathe heavily, shit, I knew it was too good to be true he doesn't want to be with me… he's too good and legitimate to do such taboo things.

"Nee-san, I really don't know if I can be with you."

Fuck I knew it…his words hit me like a bunch of bullets, my heart became shallow with anger and unspeakable emotions, I can felt like bursting into tears again, and just disappearing.

"But, I want to give… us a chance too, I know incest is not right, but I have feeling for you that no siblings should have. And honestly, I don't know what to do."

"What about the girls… don't you want to be with them?"

"…I do…"

I think I am going to have a damn heart attack. "W-which one?"

"… I don't know they all have good traits, it's just really hard to choose, you know I was never able to make hard decision."

"But you always managed to choose the right one, you go with your gut instincts, that's what I like about you Ichika." Okay, that came out a bit cheesier than I expected. "Don't you want to choose, Houki, you clearly have eyes for her only."

"How, how… did you know?" he gave me a puzzled face.

"I am your big sister, what kind of sister wouldn't know and keep track of what girl your brother is seeing. And form what I have seen, you lo—like Houki."

Ichika bent his head down, and played with his fingers. "I do like her… but I also like everyone else too."

"Come on, we all know you like Houki the most." Damn it Ichika, when will you just admit it. You just can't hurt anyone that you cherished or love.

"…Yeah, well I also like Charl too."

"I fucking knew it." I said in a low tone.

"What?"

"Nothing", well that confirms my suspicions about Dunois, I knew she had that little innocent charm that my brother really likes in a girl.

"… Nee-san, you have two weeks off right?"

"Yeah"

He cupped his chin, and began to think. I find it kind of cute when he does that, when he actually uses his brain instead of making rash decisions. After a minute or two, he reached some kind of conclusion. "Chifuyu-nee, let's go out."

I am so confused and happy right now, so I couldn't respond… "Huh?"

"I want you go out with you." He said again.

"No, I get that but… what?"

"For the next two weeks I want you to be my g-girlfriend."

"I-" nervous, the temperature in my body rose to an uncomfortable amount of degrees. My heart is pounding with delight, my brother is asking me out! … Fuck I am no better than a brocon, pedophile. My brain told me to not do this, but I have no control over my body, before I knew it I pounced on top of him, and began to rape-kiss his mouth. "Yes… l-let's go out."

Ichika, became blushing red, and used his hands to pry me off of his face. "We really need to talk about ..."

I interrupted him half way, "Ichika, if you are trying to prevent me from having sex with you…again, that's going to be really hard, I am dead serious right now, I am at the peak of my mental state, and I want you to do me like right now." His eyes shot wide open in astonishment when I said that, I can't believe I just told him to have sex with me.

"But- what if I get you pregnant?" He said worryingly.

… The moment he said that, I got a little uneasy and got off of him. The real question here is, if I am already pregnant, because I am pretty sure he let out enough sperm yesterday to make several dozen girls pregnant. Shit this is bad, what will we do, if I get pregnant? I can't get an abortion that's not right. I really didn't look over the consequences of this whole relationship thing.

"Chifuyu-nee, what the heck is a safe day?" Ichika said out of the blue.

"How the hell should I know, and beside I don't believe in that bull crap." It's true, I have no clue what a safe day is. Looking back at it, this is the first time I've done anything sex related, besides all those perverted games Tabane played back then, I haven't even tried masturbating before. Gosh dang it, this is more complicated than I thought it would be.

Ichika, got up and sat next to me, we stayed quiet again until he asked me something "Nee-san?"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone else before?"

SLAP!* I gave him a really hard smack to the face, "Do you think I am some kind of slut, yesterday was my first time." Maybe hitting him was a bit, harsh, but that question just enrages me, why would he even think that? I haven't even had a boyfriend yet.

"He- Hahahahah." Ichika began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked him frustratingly, that was no joke I hate discussing my private life.

"I-I-I j-just relived for some reason, I don't know why but I just couldn't bear the thought of some other guy having sex with my sister." He gave me a weak smile.

Hearing him say that made me unexpectedly happy, I began to feel at ease again. These feeling have really gone beyond me, I just hope he feel the same. Before I knew it, I had a little smile on my face and I tilt my head onto his shoulder. His body stiffened up a bit when I did so, "Ichika, you are the only boy for me." He paused for a second I could sense that he's really anxious. And I didn't want to ruin this moment so I kept my mouth shut. "Nee-san I don't know what to say."

I hesitated, what I really wanted to know was what he wanted. I don't care if he doesn't want to be with me, I don't care if he wants to be with one of those girls. I want him to be happy if he is happy then I am too. All I want is for him to be there for me, like I did when there was nobody for him. The more I thought about I came to realize that I just wanted us to be the way we use to be, to cherish and enjoy our time together. It's the one thing I have really wanted to do with him since I got back from work. So I settled with something, I would just like to hear him say this one more time. "You can say, I- I love you."

There was quietness, and then Ichika laid his head on top of mines. He moved my bed hair around and fixed it up, before whispering into my ear. "I love you, Chifuyu-nee" All the butterflies in my stomach disappeared, no more stress or complicated thoughts. I smiled a little and then pushed him backwards onto the bed.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

"I am not going to rape you, idiot." I moved to the side and got in the middle of the bed. Ichika looked at me confusingly, and then moved into the bed also. Our heads rested on the pillows, and we looked into each other for a little while. Then I turned my back to him and scooted backwards into a "Spooning" position. I grabbed one of his hands and entwined my fingers around his fingers. I don't want to let him go. "Can you sleep with me today?"

Ichika moved up closer to me and pressed his chest against my back. I could feel his warmth, and his broad body, his head gently resting near my shoulder. "Sure."

And then we drifted off into our sleep.

…Line break…

Ichika heard the angelic sound of his sister sleeping, just the touch of her warm body made him tense and anxious. The two siblings haven't done this for years now, and for the most part Ichika really don't mind the idea of having sex with her right now. Ichika really does love her, but doesn't know how far that love actually went, whether he loved Chifuyu as a sister or as relationship material.

"Chifuyu-nee, are you awake?" Ichika gave her a little shake from behind.

She didn't react, working as a teacher does have their own tolls on people so she was out already. Ichika made a warm smile and slowly got his hand out of her grip, and then he turned around and slipped off the bed. He quietly slipped out of Chifuyu's room, walked down the hallway and into his own room. Ichika closed the door, he sighed deeply and then slid down to the floor his back leaning against the door. Ichika balled his fist in frustration but kept his emotions at bay. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a little piece of paper out.

The paper: xxx-5467, call me if you want to discuss more.

"I should do it…" Ichika pulled put his cell phone and dialed in the numbers. He put the phone up to his ear and waited for all the little ringing noises to stop, suddenly a person on the other side answered.

"Hello, who's this?"

"It's Orimura Ichika."

"Ichika-san, I didn't expect to hear from you this fast." The person, who is a girl, replied on the other end. "So what happed, did everything go alright with that girl you told me about?"

"Well here's the thing, apparently she had a talk with the rest of the girls and well… crap… they gave me an ultimatum." Ichika told her.

"Oh man, an ultimatum is never good."

"I know, and the worst part is I have until the end of summer to decide which girl to choose, and if I don't they will never talk to me again."

"And what about the girl you said you have feeling for, but you can't distinguish whether you see her as a lover, or just a sister type."

"… I told her that we should go out…"

"… well shit Ichika, did you tell the other girls that too?"

"Well sort of, well indirectly I did." Ichika said timidly.

"No, why'd did you do that?"

"I had no choice… and frankly I think I have just been messing up my own life."

"… Don't be so hard on yourself, your doing your best, what are you going to do now?" the girl asked him caringly, "Have you thought about the transferring to my school instead of all this trouble?"

Ichika didn't reply for a few second, "I have been thinking about it, I'll let you know a few days before you leave, hopefully I can fix this by then."

"Okay, well I wish you luck, it's sort of getting late, so call me again later okay."

"Yeah I will do that, thanks." Ichika closed the phone and stood back up, he opened the door and went back into Chifuyu's room before sneaking back inside the bed and snuggling up to her, and then he too fell asleep, trying to get away from his troubles.

The next morning…

I feel something creeping up on me. Ichika's hand moved up to my breast and then hastily grabbed it. The sudden grip of his hand on my breast, made my pussy lubricate. My cheeks flustered red, and I let out a deep warm sign of desire. When I realized that this is not a dream and was Ichika doing this, my senses heightened and I woke up.

"I-Ichika, what are you doing?"

"… N-i-ce do-ggy… zzzzzz."

"Are you still sle-eeeeeepi-ng Ahhhhhhhhnnnnnnhhh…" I cup my mouth with my palm to not yell. Ichika's grip on my boob got even stronger, as he lifted it up and down in a petting way. I felt a strong pleasuring sensation surge through my body, causing more of my juices to leak out of my pussy. I want to wake him up, but this feels too good… no, I need to wake him up. I lost my energy fast as he began to sex me up. I breathed heavily like his dream doggy in heat. Suddenly his other hand reached down under my blouse, and climbed upwards towards my left butt cheek. I let out deeper breaths, as he played with my ass. "Auuuuuuhhhhhhh…" I whimper as he slid his hand down my crack and touched the back of my pussy, my stocking getting totally wet.

His hand moved down to my clitoris and he started to pet it, my thighs buckled and the growing pleaser made me bite my lower lip. He slowly reached down and began to play with my pedals, rubbing my underwear fabric up and down against it, causing me to convulse intensely. Slowly he reached back up and twirled my clit."Haaaaaahhhhhhh…" I whine with desire, as he pinched my little nob with gentle force.

"Ichika sto…Kahyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I let out a loud scream of pleasure, when his finger plunged into my ass. The sensation felt so weird, but hit so many of my right nerves that I orgasmed right there. My body shook wildly as my perverted juices dripped down onto my thighs, and then when I thought it was over, Ichika pulled his finger out abruptly. My body went limp and I just shuddered on the bed crazily. I am so Horney right now I began to drool a little in pleasure.

"Chifuyu-nee!" I hear Ichika's puzzled voice.

I turned around and faced him, my mind began to rot in pleasure again. So when I saw him my animalistic instincts took over. He was facing me, I must look like an erotic mess right now but I didn't care, this is his fault. I took some deep breathes and let my body calm down.

"Sorry nee-san, I was having a dream about our pet dog, from when I was little." He gave me a little innocent laugh.

"Ichika…" I said in a sensual voice. He looked down at me and I could tell he was blushing in discomfiture from seeing me like this. I know what we talked about yesterday was important, but right now I am letting my hormones take over. Ichika is too righteous to make a move on me so I had to do something in order to entice him. Without further warning my hands reached down to the bottom of my blouse and I lifted it upwards to reveal my dripping stocking and my perky breast that were about to pop out of my bra. I lifted the fabric up to my mouth and bit down to hold it, and then I formed my hands into what seems to be imitation dog paws and gave him an erogenous stare.

"BARK! - I've been a naughty dog…"

**Okay so this chapter wasn't that long, nor did it go as exactly plan. I was going to put an enormous sex scene in but decided to end it there to piss you the fuck-off. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the bad joke, I have stuff to do. please review or comment, favorite, and fallow. Thank-you for all your support, and I wish the merriest Christmas and happy New Years to all of you.**

**P.S. - Also should this story be lovey-dovey or more serious/plot orientated, and should the next chapter continue with where this chapter ends, or should I skip into the future? Should this entire story be in Chifuyu's POV?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! MY EYES, MY EYES! those where the words that came out of my mouth once I finished watching IS2. I can't tell you how much I am disappointed about the second season. It's so bad I actually started to question my liking of IS, and why am I writing these fanfics. Jesus Christ how they f-ed up this season! And it looked so promising, AH! Seriously who agrees with me that IS2 was crap! **

**Wooh... calmed down, well good news I got my flashdrive fixed so my other stories should be updating soon. I still have a tone of work so the latest updates for this will probably be in several weeks. ****Oh and if you haven't noticed, this is just an edited re-post. I found some mistakes and they bugged me so I changed it .****Sorry if this offends or is just too over the top, this was meant to be a fan service chapter, as I promised. And also for any grammar issues I couldn't find (again), so with that please enjoy.**

******WARNING: STRONG LEMONY CONTENT, AND OOC? READER'S DESCRETION ADIVSED.**

The shower was on, hot water poured down onto my naked flesh. Soothingly washing off all the sweat and dirty liquids that cover my body, ah, this feels so good. It's as if the hot water is some kind of unique massage oil working up and down my body in swift watery movements… as I washed Ichika's back.

"Nee-san you don't have too." He insisted, and was about to change places with me. I held him in place and began to swab his back with a towel.

"Now, Ichika stay in place." I told him, I felt his back muscles stiffen up as I touch them. He-he, the actual reason I wanted to do this was because I wanted to see how he would react to my sneak attack. I grabbed the bottle of liquid body soap and poured it all over my breasts. The gooey liquid felt so weird when I did that, and then I hugged Ichika form behind.

"HUH!?" he yelp.

I laughed snidely and began to scrub my boobs all over his broad back. Ah, this sensation on my breasts is making me so Horney and is causing my pussy to become moist. The slippery bubbles formed uncontrollably as I began to wash his back with my breasts harder.

"How does it feel Ichika, to have your nee-san wash you with her boobies." I said playfully.

"I- W-well I don't hate it" …That wasn't the answer I was looking for, I was more of expecting something in the lines of "please do it more." So to mess with him I reached down and cupped his penis with my hands.

"I-t feels good, no great!" he said in decently. Hahaha, he must have thought I was going to squeeze it to death or something. So I let go, and finished washing his back, we switched positions several seconds later and I handed him the soapy towel. "Now it's your turn." I told him.

"Are you sure?" he said timidly. "Oh come Ichika, I can't reach my back that well, come on please" I tease, truthfully I just want to mess with him, I am flexible enough to do so myself but if he's here I might as well use this situation to my benefits.

"Okay then" I feel the hot wet fabric touch my back and instantly shivered. I let out a pleasing sigh, as he moved the towel up and down my back gently. This is really relaxing, he knows exactly the places that I want cleaned.

"Chifuyu-nee, can you lift your arms a little, I can't wash your sides properly."

I did what he wanted and lifted them up a little bit. His left hand slid down to my hip and started to wash upwards with a bar of soap, his right hand held the towel working its way down, moving expeditiously side to side in a polishing way. It's funny how taking a shower is supposed to make you feel clean, but I feel dirtier.

"Anywhere else you want me to clean?"

"Oh so you're not so squeamish now?" I provoked, I knew exactly which place I wanted him to wash next.

"It depends, which spot do you have in mind?" he asked ponderously.

We are currently taking a bath in my room shower, which was actually designed to fit a single person, but I forced him to come in with me because it had some space. We aren't too cramped, but any more movement and we'll be pushing up against each other, and that's precisely what I wanted to do. So I took a step back, Ichika stiffened up when my ass hit his manhood. I could feel my butt press up against his limp dick. We've been having so much sex to the point where he actually started to shoot blanks. I wanted to give him some rest but I just can't resist the temptation. So I moved my butt in an up and down rhythm to entice his inner beast.

Slowly Ichika gave off deep huffs into my back, I knew he couldn't resist this feeling any longer, "N-Nee-san, I t-thought y-you were going to give me a break." He said exhaustingly.

"What are you talking about, I am not doing anything." I joked. I could feel him nod his head in disapproval.

His manhood slowly began to grow jabbing me in the back, I too started to breathe harshly form getting a bit exited. My mind began to cloud again as blood rushed up to my head, that plus the heat from the hot water and steam isn't helping me calm down either. Slowly his shaft grew to its full size and it slid easily between my thighs. I bit my tongue and gave off a slight moan, when his skin rubbed against my soaked pussy.

"Nee-san-n" Ichika moaned as he tilted his head onto my back, his prickly wet hair gave me goose bumps that reached all the way down my spine. I wanted to fornicate with him right now, his throbbing cock twitched below my pussy making my mind go black. I grabbed his hands which were still washing my sides and placed them on my hips, and then slowly slid them up to my boobs.

"I-Ichika, clean them for me." I told him in a sultry way.

I could feel his hands shake a little as they squeezed my breast making me let out a soft moan. Touching each other's body now shouldn't be a big thing, but for some reason he's still quite shy about it. His hands were like angels as he lightly washed my breast in a circular motion. The wet water mixed with the soap and his soft hands were alone pleasing enough to make me cum. As he gradually warmed up to washing me, his manhood sprang up again and rubbed against my clitoris, the sensation made me near breathless… I came. I let out a deep groan of pleasure, as some juices dripped down out of my pussy.

"Nee-san… did you just…" Ichika said in surprise.

My face blushed like I had a high fever. That was embarrassing I am so glad that my back is facing him, I wouldn't know what to do if he saw my reaction. Suddenly Ichika's right hand slid down to my dripping pussy.

"Nee-san needs to learn how to control her desires." He said teasingly... "What are you d-doing Ichika?" I whimpered. He began to kiss the back of my neck and then began to slide his thumb up and down between my pedals, the itchy feeling made my legs limp. I blushed even harder when he started to grind his cock between my pussy lips. "It just seemed like the right thing to say?" he replied back, "Did I overdo it? I am trying my best to please you." He asked me honestly.

"No, please do it more." I told him willingly, the thought of him actually doing something to please himself with my body made me feel warm inside. Shit I really did corrupt my innocent brother didn't I?

"O-okay then." Ichika said nervously.

"Ouhfffff!" Ichika roughly pushed me onto the front wall of the shower, my hands when out to support myself. Ichika pressed his back up against mines, smashing my body beside the wall my boobs pressing onto the wet surface. Oh my god what is planning to do? My heart was racing so fast right now form this lustful surprise.

"Sorry nee-san, was that a bit too forceful?" He asked me apologetically.

"No, be rougher." For the first time ever I actually felt like a hopeless girl from his sudden movement. It made me feel week and powerless as he pushed me to the wall, and only he was able to do that. Oh god, how I love that feeling. "Okay here goes nothing." He whispered, is he motivating himself to do this for me, why do I strangely feel happy.

"Place your hands against the wall." he told me in his best demanding voice. I complied and did so, but I must haven't done it fast enough because he grabbed them and pushed me even harder against the wall, pressing my face onto the wall as well. I am actually panting form being so turned on right now. What is planning to d-?

My thoughts were broken when a jolt of pleasure invaded my pussy. Ichika shoved two of his fingers inside me, and began to wiggle them. I began to sigh deeply, the liquids that my pussy lubricated began to make gushing noises as he vibrated his fingers faster. I feel like I am about to explode in pleasure.

"I-I c-c-cumming!" I screamed so loud I bet the neighbors could hear me from outside. Hopefully not because that would be kind of, well, bad. I was about to cum again when suddenly the feeling inside me died down…

Huh? He stopped moving his fingers.

"Sorry but I am not going to let you cum just yet." He said menacingly. I shuddered when he said that, it was as if he was a totally different person. Ichika removed his fingers, as he did so he glided them down my G-spot. The sensation wasn't enough to make me cum, but it felt so good my toes curled up and my pedals spread open letting some of my juices drip out.

"Nee-san wants to cum badly don't you?" Ichika said in a mocking tone while rubbing my clitoris with his two index fingers. My legs buckled and my hip pressed firmly against his. "Oh is this what you're after?" he said starkly.

"I-I-I d-don't know what you mean?" I sobbed, the sensation that he's making me feel are clouding my train of thought I can't even speak properly, he didn't even let me cum. All I could think about is his fingers and how I wanted them to pluck my nerves until my mind is totally turned into slush.

"Oh so I guess you don't want this." He moved his pelvis back and forth, his hard cock penetrating the hole between my thighs, spreading my pussy lips side to side. My body began to remember this rhythm and my hips began to move alongside his, just when it started to feel extremely good he pulled his hard cock out and placed it above my ass, "Sorry but I won't give it to you."

"S-so c-cruel…" I drooled those words out of my mouth I am hungry for some cock right now. As he continued to play with my body my mind began to come back to normal, just as I was about to regain consciousness another mind numbing sensation surged up my body as Ichika dug both his hand's fingers into my pussy and stretched my lips open. I let out deep needy moan.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this?"

- "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed so hard when Ichika began to flick my clitoris violently. My body began to squirm uncontrollably as he did so I shook pugnaciously trying to get away, but he pinned me too hard against the wall and my energy was depleting fast. The more he poked the more it felt like I was going to pee… I need him to stop.

"NO MORE!" I roared with pleasure and embarrassment, Ichika didn't realize I really meant it because he continued on. "Nee-san needs to be humiliated…" he chuckled. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" I cried in desire, I can't take it any longer, the more I screamed for him to stop the more he teased that spot and finally I reached my limit as he pressed his finger up into my pussy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

I scream while having an orgasm, cumming, and peeing at the same time. The sensation caused my legs to finally lose all muscle function as I fell down onto the tub floor. I need rest, for the first time in the past three days I am truly sexually satisfied. The hot pleasuring sensation wouldn't stop spreading instead it grew stronger every second. The sensation ran across my body numbing all my nerve functions. I began to drool on the floor and cum repeatedly as tears feel out of my eyes. I feel Ichika's hands touch my hip and pull my ass upwards towards him, I tried my best to get out of there, I am scared, if he does anything more to me I will faint.

"I-c-h-i-k-a, stoooooooooooooppp, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssse…" I begged him, my mind got murky, those were the last words I could process before I lost my ability to speak, but he wouldn't listen.

Ichika bent his head down alongside mines and began to lick my right ear. "Nee-san can't trick me, I know your just acting weak." My eyes broaden in disbelieve, he really think that I am acting like this, oh no, what is he planning to do? My mind became a pile of mush as I laugh ever so dryly I am so fucked out of my mind right now, I can't take this anymore, please Ichika stop. I gave him little whines of distress, but I ended up sounding like a deprived whore.

"Nee-san really must want it, don't you?" he asked me like I was his pet.

I shook my head to say no but… SMACK* I felt a hot stinging sensation run up my back, little tingles ran down my thighs and made me cum again… he's fucking slapped my ass. My cheeks began to flush red my mind became dazed as I cried more tears of pleasure. His fingers gradually crept down to my pussy and began to play with it again; I could feel his hard cock rub against my ass. Fear came into my mind, what have I turned my brother into? He's like some kind of incubus, ah, his fingers are making me crazy!

I gasped deeply when his body slouched over mines, and he began to rub his dick on my other hole. My eyes widen in shock, no Ichika not that hole! I wanted to scream but I just couldn't a part of me actually wanted to try it out, Fuck, what the hell am I saying? I am such a masochistic.

Ichika began to play with my butthole, his finger traced around my opening. This new stimulating feeling made my pussy drip, my legs started to sake as I laid on the ground with my ass sticking up into the air. My heart beat wildly as I prepared to be penetrated in the ass, no, no, no, no, no, I don't want to defile like this… what it that blood. Shit, am I bleeding? He didn't even fuck me yet.

What the fuck! I began to panic, I mustered all my energy left and propped myself up with my elbow and then turned my head around to see what the hell is happening. Ichika body is still on top of me, but for some reason he seems to be out of it. "Ichika" I said softly, he didn't respond. As I turned around more I realize how cramped of a position we are in because of the tub and kneeled upwards, the hot water was still running so I turned it off.

Ichika fell off of me, shit what happened! I worryingly faced him and instantly my concerned sister instincts took hold of me. Ichika is having a massive noise bleed, crap! I held him by the neck and brought his head down to rest on my thighs. Ichika looked up at me panicky and I pitched his noise. Shit this isn't good, the blood is coming down both of his nostrils. The last time he had a massive noise bleed like this we couldn't stop it for several hours straight!

"Ichika are you alright?" I asked him.

"I think so?" he game me his dumb sneer.

"This is serious, remember what happened last time?" I gave him a stern glare.

"Yeah… are there any tissues?"

I pushed away the shower curtains and looked around, "There's not even any toilet paper."

"Shoot, that's right all of the roll are in the cabinet outside." Ichika said nasally, I tilted my head and looked at him.

"How did the bleeding start, did I hit you accidentally." I said apologetically, I must have hit him in the noise when I was trying to get out of his grip.

"No, Nee-san was too sexy it just started to come out."

I blushed when he said that, a smile formed on my face and I nodded my head. Why the hell am I so happy knowing I am able to give my brother nosebleeds from being too erotic. "Baka, you should have stopped."

"I just wanted to make you feel good." he gave me an innocent look.

"Well you succeeded." I gave him a smile. I can't believe he did that just to please me which I do appreciate, though I would like it if he listened to me when I told him to stop. I gave it another minute or two before letting go of his nose, the bleeding for the most part stopped, which made me relieved, so I took the wet towel and washed of the dried blood from his face.

"Chifuyu-nee, I am hungry."

"For what?" I joked.

"For you." He chuckled, which made me blush even harder, "No, but am really hungry right now let's go get something to eat."

I got up and stepped out of the tub, and then I grabbed a towel to dry myself off, before walking out of the bathroom, "I'll make you some pancakes!" I told him before grabbing some clothing and heading down stairs.

…

I am currently in the kitten wearing a black wife beater that for some reason is cut so that it's barely covers my beasts, and blue denim short-shorts that are covering only 5 inches of my thighs; I didn't even know I owned a pair of these. If anyone ever saw me in this besides Ichika I will have their heads on a pike… but it's better than wearing normal clothing in this desert. Apparently while Ichika and I were having… sex, the AC broke and well we didn't even notice it since… ah you get the point. I looked at the house thermostat again, it's like 35degrees Celsius in here (95 degree Fahrenheit). *Sighs*, Oh this one looks done, so I flipped the pancake.

As for Ichika, he is lying down on the couch with a bunch of tissues, the bleeding came back. He's not the only one that is surprise about the temperature in here, he's wearing nothing but those Bermuda shorts used for IS training, those things must really be a pain to wear. Their so tight and uncomfortable looking, I don't know what our school was thinking when they designed those uniforms. Several more minutes later I finished making the pancakes and grabbed my plate and his before walking over to him.

"Here you go Ichika." He took the plate off my hand, and I gave him a knife and fork.

Ichika "Ah, thank-you Chifuyu-nee, these pancakes look really good." He licked his chops in delight.

Seeing him like this, really made me happy it's been a while since I actually cooked for him. Oh I forgot something, "I'll get us some whip cream." I turned around and headed into the kitchen again.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

I turned around, "What is it?" I asked him.

"W-we don't have any more whip cream remember."

"What are you t-" I began to flush a bright red when I realized what he meant. I turned around so he couldn't see my expression. "Y-yeah I forgot, I'll get some honey then." My heart began to race faster as I remember what happened, ah, I sort of want him to do it to me one more time… my face became even redder just from the thought of it. If it wasn't for that nosebleed, we would probably be going at it like bunnies again which I would prefer if it could get my mind off this heat. I reached the cabinet and searched around all the different stuff until I found a bottle of bear honey, which is my favorite brand.

I returned to the couch with the bottle of honey, Ichika moved to the side to make room for me. I sat down next to him and poured some honey onto the pancakes on my plate, "You want some?" I asked him, and he gave me a nod so I dripped some honey onto his pancakes. Ichika told me when to stop and I did so, he took out his fork and stabbed the one on top gave it a look and took a bite out of it.

"Umm, this is delicious Chifuyu-nee, you need to cook for me more often." Ichika praised me.

"Geez, it's just some pancakes, you can cook way better." I told him.

"It's not just some pancakes Chifuyu-nee, you made them and I really love to eat your cooking, you haven't made anything for me since middle school. I missed it, a lot." He took another bite, "And do you know how much people are willing to die just for a bite of this, I am truly honored."

There he goes with the praising again, he always does that. It's not like I don't like him doing that but it just makes me feel a bit too bad. No matter what I do he manages a way to say something good about it, and I never do the same to him. It kind leaves a bad taste in my mouth as I began to eat the pancakes.

"So Chifuyu-nee, what do you want to do after this." Iichika asked me with his mouth full.

"I don't know, what do people usually do in the summer?"… Besides having wildsex, I really haven't thought of anything that a normal couple would do.

"Hum? Yeah I haven't really thought about it either, do you want to go to an arcade?"

"I don't know, don't you think I am a little old for that? I mean I am like 24 years old?" I am not shy to admit am quite older than Ichika, I have no idea why our parents decided to have more kids after an eight year stop…and that brings up another problem. The age difference, ah! Why do I have to be older than him, this just makes everything more complicated?

"Ichika, are you really alright with me?" I ask him again.

Ichika turned to look at me, "Yeah. Why are you asking that question again, is it because of the age gap between us?"

I nod my head, damn it why did I have to mention the age thing. Now it's really fucking bothering me.

"Look Chifuyu-nee, I don't really care about the age difference. What really matter is that I really care and love you."

I began to feel warm inside when he said that, but I could tell there was a drawback in his voice, like he wanted to mention something but couldn't do it because he knew it would lead to some kind of an argument. I really want to know what he wanted to say. Something is troubling him, but he won't tell me.

"Ichika, I know there's more to it than that. Tell me what's bothering you." I gave him a sympatric look.

"…Well…" he put his plate and utensils down, and crossed his arms. "What if people saw us? I mean what will happen to this once we have to return back to the academy. You know I am not the kind of person to lie and keep secrets I am just not that type of person."

"You know Ichika, sometimes I wonder if were even related." I joked.

"Why would you think that?"

"I am just kidding…" I laughed plainly, though a little part of me wouldn't mind because it would make this relationship a little easier. "Yeah… what will we do once we go back to the academy?" damn this is really making my head spin. I really do want to be with him, but so many people know we are related it's going to be hard just to act loving to one another. I looked up at Ichika, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know but this does confirm some of those stupid school rumors that have been spreading around." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh… like what?"

"You know the one that said I am attracted to older girls, also that I am some kind of siscon."

I crossed my arms also, "Really?"

"Well yeah, you prove it."

"No I mean, when did this rumor start?"

"Well ever since the school had that beachside vacation, I've been getting asked out more by these really attractive senpais."

"Oh like who?" I asked jealously, if I don't know who they are, then they definitely are some competition.

"I can't really remember, but one of them was the student consul president, Tatenashi Sarashiki, but she did it in a way that seemed jokingly so I didn't know if she was kidding or not, and strangely we do hang out together once in a while."

"Tatenashi Sarashiki…" I whisper to myself. Impossible, that girl is too much of a joker to ask him out. No… it can't be… I look up at Ichika again.

"Not only that, but the girls seem to be really threatened by you… Do you remember a few days ago when the girls came over to play with me, and you showed up for a few minutes?"

"Oh don't even get me started they ruined my plans to hang out with you." I am still quite angry about that.

"Wait what were you planning to do?" he said sarcastically.

"Baka, I wasn't talking about that." I blushed, gosh… that was the day we… did it too.

Ichika laughed, "Chifuyu-nee is cute when she's embarrassed."

I gave him a glare. "Shut up before I end you." I tried my best to remain calm. He called me cute, I know he overuses it on every girl but, having his say it to me actually got me feeling pretty happy. Is this how he charms all those girls?

"Well back to what I was saying, just because I acted like a normal brother should do. They totally thought I was your slave or something, and I've been meaning to ask you, what did you tell then back at the beach when I was gone getting you some beer?"

I sighed and blushed a little again, "I sort of told them that you belonged to me, and that they would have to reach my statues before I hand you over to them…"

Ichika's eyebrows rose up in surprise, and his jaw dropped. "No…" I nodded my head to say yes in embarrassment.

"And… d-did you say the same thing to them again two days ago…" wow, now you finally realized that.

"Yes, but a bit more aggressive this time around, and… that you belong to me." I admit it I am really not going to let any girl have him besides me, and I stand firmly to that statement. Ichika got up, and turned around. Shit, this is bad, I felt a bad aura coming from him.

"I-Ichika, do you hate me for doing that?"

"...No, just a little shocked that's all."

My heart saddened when I heard that, "I am sorry." my gaze on him fell down, he must really hate me…

Ichika took a while and then sat back down, he must be thinking about a lot of things. I feel terrible.

"Say ah, nee-san" he said while holding up some pancake up to my face.

…"Huh?"

"What you're not mad at me?" I didn't even notice what he was trying to do.

"No, forget about that, say ah-h." he gave me a smile.

"O-okay… ah." I opened my mouth, and he feed me the pancake, "umm…" I can get use to this, if he wants to drop the subject and just be like this than fine, I'll dismiss it too.

"Now your turn Ichika, say ah." I cut some of my pancake and held it to him.

"A-ah." I placed the piece in his mouth and fed him.

He chewed it delicately, "Chifuyu-nee, did you give me the good batch, yours taste a bit burnt."

"Well I wanted to give you the best…" I gave him a sisterly smile.

"Well you shouldn't have, here you can have some of mines I'll take some of your burnt ones."

"No, enjoy them, I'll eat these it fine, really."

"Nee-san…" he gave me a firm look.

"…Fine…" I smiled and handed him some, and he did the same, I took a bit out of one of his. Umm, this is much better than those other ones. Ichika, why are you so nice, it's almost un-Orimura like. Ha- it almost makes me feel like were really dating... Another warm sensation took over me again, I just have the urge to kiss him right now. I wonder…"Close your eyes and say a-ah." I said again, but instead of a piece of pancake I took a little honey and dripped it on my tongue and leaned in closer to him.

…

Our tongues met, Ichika drew back but I took my hands and wrapped it around his neck. I guess he was expecting an actual pancake. It only took him a millisecond to get into the mood, as our tongues entwined and slid across one another, our spit melting in with the honey causing sweetness and flavor to explode in our mouth. We stayed like this until we ran out of air, our mouths began to go dry, Ichika started to suck harder on my tongue slurping up the remaining honey taste, as our kiss came to an end.

"I-I t-think we s-should do that one more time…" Ichika said breathlessly while looking into my hazy eyes.

I turned my head to look at the ¾ filled bottle of honey, "Just one more time…?"

"Well we can always do this…" I felt his hand slowly reach up to my butt.

"Sorry but I only like naughty boys," I joked.

"I swear, there will be nothing nice about what I am going to do to you nee-san." His eyes suddenly became dark and scary… the Orimura gaze… oh no.

Suddenly both of his hands gripped my ass. I moaned hard, and my pussy began to get wet. "I-I-Ichika, remember what happened this morning?" I said, trying to indicate that this was a good time to stop.

"Yes and I intend to finish it…"

Shit.

One of Ichika's hands ran up to my head and pulled me into another deep kiss. Our tongues met and my mind began to fog up again as our sweaty bodies made contact. My breasts squeezed against his bare chest. His other hand rubbing and teasing my pussy, as he shifted and both of us fell onto the ground.

I lay on the ground huffing hard as Ichika kneeled up and grabbed the honey. He came back down instantly and began to kiss my neck. His hot breathe sending tingling sensations down my body. My hands hungrily grabbed down at his shorts, I could see his hard cock grow larger as I pulled it down. Ichika dragged my hands away, and lifted them above my head to get a clear view of my sweaty body. Huh?

I felt something leathery tie around my hands, and when I tilted my head up I could see a belt wrapped around them binding me to the table leg. I tried to pull through it but the knots were bound too strongly for some reason. Crap! This is our first night all over again.

"Nee-san is going to be my plaything." He said menacingly.

I began to get that scared feeling again, the same kind of emotions I had when he was forcing me against the wall. "A-ahhhhhh!" I moaned deeply as he toyed with my pussy though my shorts. I could feel the fabric get wetter by the second. "Yes I want to be your plaything…" I said subconsciously.

"Good." Ichika started to poke my pussy the hot sensation caused me to lubricate more into my shorts. "Look at how wet you are nee-san." He said while holding his drenches fingers up, he leaned into me and began to kiss me, his aroma causing me to go insane. Ichika pulled back and pushed his finger covered in my juices into my mouth, I sucked on them tasting my own nectar.

"Chifuyu-nee's a pervert." He teased me.

"No I am not." I denied it.

"Oh really…" his hand reached down and pushed my wife beater up to my neck. My breasts popped out as if they wanted to be fondled. Ichika took the bottle of honey and dribbled some all over them. "No –don't."

His mouth began to lick my breasts, his hot tongue swirled around my honey/sweat glazed skin. My heart pounded fast as he moved from one mound to another. My body began to heat up again, he's simulating so may part of me at one time my entire body feels like a vagina. Ichika fondled my sticky breast, and cuddled them together until my nipples touched one another.

"You have a dirty body."

"No I do—ahhhhhhhh!" I moaned loudly as he took both my nipples into his mouth, swirling them around with the honey. He dripped more honey onto my nipples, "Pancakes, Pancakes, Pancakes." He muttered as he gobbled them wholeheartedly. Ichika began to lick even harder, his teeth biting my nipples.

"NOOOO!" I scream, as he chewed on them without mercy while his hand massaged my pussy. "I am, I am cumming! I am Cumming!" I yelled as he poked two of his fingers into me, his teeth clamping onto my nipples with gentle force. "More, More, Just fuck me already Ichika!" I screamed at him, I want his hard cock in me now.

"Say that you're a pervert nee-san, or I will just leave you here." He said while laughing.

"Y-you can't b-be serious?" I said huffing for air.

"…" He gave me the glare again. "No…" he really does mean it.

I turned my head to not face him, "I-I-I am a p-pervert…" I muttered softly.

"Louder, nee-san."

I began to blush, he's going to pay for this. "I am a pervert that want my brother's dick!"

"heheheheheh." Ichika moved down and unbuttoned my shorts, he unzipped it and then slipped his fingers into them before pulling them down. He grabbed my feet and pushed them upwards, before taking my shorts and panties off. I tried my best to keep my thighs together, this is embarrassing. I could even feel my juices leak down my ass as I craved for his dick.

"Nee-san you're like a fountain."

"No I -HUGGHH!" WHAT THE FUCK! Ichika shoved my panties into my mouth.

"That's payback for last time, now spread your legs" he said while poking at my pussy. I shook my head to say no, "GHAGHHHH!" I scream in pleasure as he spread my lips with one hand then traced around my butt hole with his index finger.

"Fine, I guess I won't have sex with you."

No! I want him, I want him, I want him, I am losing all my dignity doing this. I gave him a look of distress, no more foreplay. So I spread my legs into a "V" shape for him, now are you happy? Just give me your dick already.

Ichika traced his fingers around my pussy "I can see your pussy nee-san, it's a nice pink color." He teased. I began to breathe heavily, my mind became numb as blood flushed into my head from blushing too hard. Idiot, of all the other things to complement you said my pussy looks nice. "Muhhhh!" I feel something drip into me, I look down to see that he is inserting the honey into my pussy. The gooey sensation caused me get moist, my juices began to mix with the honey as I squirmed. Ichika held my legs, and dipped his head down.

"GAHHHHHMMMAMMM!" I screamed with pleasure as he licked my pussy.

"You taste so sweet nee-san." He said while kissing my lips, I began to breathe deeply, I couldn't get enough oxygen because my mouth is covered. My head started to feel light, "KAYAAAA!" I started to moan as he started to bite my lips, my thighs moved around crazy trying to get away. Ichika moved his hands cuffing my thighs in place, and began to massage the side of my hips.

My entire body felt like it is riding a roller-coaster as he dug his tongue into my pussy. Without warning he bit my clitoris, waves of pleasure shot through me as I came uncontrollably. "GAYAHHH!" I shrieked in delight, my pussy convulsed my perverted juices out like a water gun as he played with my inside.

"Okay enough playing nee-san." He looked up at me, my head still in a daze, I can't handle this anymore, I am going to die. "No, m-o-r-e…!" I moaned…"KAGHAHHHHHAAAAA!" Tears of pleasure feel out of my eyes as his manhood forced itself into me. My mouth began to drip with drool as he started to thrust into me.

I screamed like a whore as he ravaged my pussy, I pushed the panties out of my mouth with my tongue. "FUCK! KAYAHH, HARDER ICHIKA, FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed at him, his thrust becoming deeper every time it came in me. "FILL ME WITH YOUR SPERM!" I cried.

Ichika bent down and started to kiss me, his mouth tasted like honey as his tongue invaded my throat. Saliva ran down my mouth and down my chin as I licked every corner in his mouth. I grunted in desire as he pitched me nipples, "MORE, MORE, MORE!" I barked. His hand traced down to my pussy as he penetrated it and started to squeeze my clitoris.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" I roared with joy as I came everywhere, my mind went black as he continued to pound my pussy, tears streamed down my face as I entered an orgasmic trace.

"Nee-san, I-I I am cumming!" Ichika mutter as he sucked my breast.

"CUM INSIDE ME, FUCKA BABY INTO YOUR NEE-SAN ICHIKA!" I screamed wildly as his cock twitched restlessly and his movements became harsh, in one final push he penetrated my pussy fully, I can feel his cock break into my womb. I squealed on the top of my lungs as I felt his seed expand in my most inner walls.

His cum made my insides swell, Ichika pulled his hard dick out of my fuckhole, and his thick warm cum mixed in with honey and my juices made a sloshing noise as it leaked out of me. I felt the most intense orgasm I've ever had as my entire body shook relentlessly my lungs ran out of air form screaming. I can't take any more of this stimulation my vision became hazy until all I could see was black.

…

"…" My eyes slowly pealed open when I heard the sound of running water, I could feel hot steam fill the air. Warm water splashed on my skin, cleansing my boy and loosening my muscles. I could feel someone's hands wrapped around me, a strong chest, and why does my pussy still feel like it is being impaled by Ichika's dick? Slowly my eyesight came back to normal, but my head still hurt like hell. I turned my head to look around and fell back into the persons grasp, I am in the bathroom tub, and on top of Ichika.

"Nee-san, are you finally up?"

My head tilted into Ichika's shoulder in a resting position, it feels so nice that I could go back to sleep. "Yeah, I am awake."

"Sorry nee-san, I got carried away again. Do you hate me?"

I thought about it, but I just can't find myself to hate him. I am actually happy that he did that to me in a weird way. "No… just exhausted, you better not have had your way with me while I was out." I said in a threating tone.

"No, I would probably never do such thing."

"Probably, hey." I jested. "What time is it?"

"Around 1:30 P.M."

"1:30, what are we going to do for the rest of the day." My face became a bright red as I suddenly felt Ichika's manhood grow inside me. "No, that ain't happening again mister." I scooted up and his cock slipped out of me.

"Just kidding, okay then, how about the arcade?"

"What is up with you and arcades?" seriously, I don't have a thing against them but why?

"Don't you remember nee-san, that was the place you would always bring me to when I was little to cheer me up."

I looked through my memories, arcade, arcade, "Yes, that right. That one close to the city mall, though it has been changed so many time now."

"I still want to go, come on it will be fun." He sure sounds enthusiastic.

"Okay, okay, just let me rest for a moment will you." Jeez, kids now days.

"You shouldn't have said that?" I felt something hard press up against me.

"…baka…"

**Next chapter: A date with Chifuyu at the arcade, and troubles with the girls. **

**You might be asking me "What went through your mind while writing this." Answer: honestly I wanted to give you guys some fan-service, and was like, hey, what if sex was a game to the Orimura siblings? And this is what happened. ( I still feel dirty, about writing this.)**

**So how was the chapter? Is it good, bad? I tried my best to give you the lemons I promised. I think I went a little overboard with it, but I had to end this chapter with a bang, get it?****  
**

**Thank-you all for your support, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
